A Cabana
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: Bella acaba de descobrir que esta prestes a se casar, tendo apenas 18 anos, e com um homem que não ama. Então em uma atitude impensada resolve fugir de casa, e acaba se infiltrando na floresta em pleno inverno. Com fome, cansaço e frio Bella acaba desmaiando no meio da floresta quando acorda toma o maior susto de sua vida. Estava deitada ao lado de um estranho, e ambos estavam nus.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Eu estava em meu quarto lendo um livro qualquer quando ouvi o barulho de um carro parando em frente a minha casa. Corri até a janela para ver quem era e vi dois amigos da minha família, Billy Black e seu filho Jacob. Eles eram muito ricos, não que minha família não fosse também, mas eles eram muito mais, e sempre percebi durante os jantares que minha mãe promovia para nos reunir que Jacob me olhava diferente.

Ok, não consigo negar ele é um gato e acabou de terminar a faculdade. E tem um sorriso doce, olhos cativantes... Mas falta algo nele.

Estranho. Sempre que eles chegavam minha mãe corria até o meu quarto e me mandava colocar a roupa mais linda que eu tinha e me arrastava para a sala para recebê-los. Mas desta vez não, ela não apareceu. Minha curiosidade falou mais forte. Abri a porta me certificando de que não havia ninguém a vista e desci as escadas na ponta dos pés.

Eles não estavam na sala, então obviamente estavam no escritório do meu pai. Segui até lá e vi que a porta esta entreaberta, melhor pra mim, assim ficava mais fácil para ouvir a conversa.

Cheguei de mansinho por trás da porta.

–Meu filho deixou bem claro suas intenções com sua filha Sr. Swan. –disse a voz de Billy Black. –Ele veio para pedi-la em casamento, e só nos resta saber se você e sua esposa estão de acordo com isso.

–Mas é claro que sim. –disse meu pai. –Minha filha se casará com seu filho, será uma enorme alegria nos tornamos uma família de vez. –disse o meu pai.

–E o quanto mais cedo possível. –disse minha mãe.

Traidores! Não agüentei ouvir o resto e subi para o meu quarto. Eu não iria me casar com Jacob black! Eu não o amava. Me recuso a me casar sem amor.

Eu teria que pensar em alguma coisa o mais rápido possível. Pelo tom da conversa deles não existia a possibilidade de que eu dissesse não.

–Filha quero você linda hoje a noite, teremos um jantar cheio de novidades! –minha mãe entrou em meu quarto sem antes bater.

–Novidades? Que novidades? –perguntei só para me fazer de desentendida.

–Você verá. –disse minha mãe com um sorrisinho cínico de quem sabia mais do que você.

–Sabe mãe eu não tenho um vestido legal para hoje... –eu estava arquitetando meu plano. –Será que eu poderia ir até Seatlle comprar um novo?

–Claro minha filha. –disse minha mãe. –O mais bonito e mais caro que você encontrar.

–Claro. –sorri falsamente.

Eu fugiria de casa, mas não me casaria sem amor!

Reuni em minha mochila tudo o que eu poderia precisar.

Roupas de frio. Pasta e escova de dente. Dinheiro e... Absorventes! Cara não é nada legal você fugir de casa e ainda por cima ter que carregar pacotes de absorvente! Deixa eu ver... Faltavam uns 7 dias para a minha menstruação descer. Acho que era tempo o suficiente para eu encontrar um lugar para ficar.

Deixei meu celular em casa, pois conhecendo bem os meus pais eles muito provavelmente colocaram GPS no meu celular... Não duvidaria nada se eles tivessem colocado um chip de localização em mim enquanto eu dormia.

Eu esperava que eles não vissem o tamanho da minha bagagem, mas do jeito que eles eram desligados nem perceberiam.

Fui até o meu carro, e entrei ligando-o logo em seguida e então eu percebi uma coisa... Para onde eu iria? Droga! Mil vezes droga!

Será que La Push seria muito suspeito? E claro, não daria para fugir com o meu carro, porque se provavelmente eles colocaram GPS no meu celular colocaram no carro também.

Andei algumas quadras desliguei o motor e sai andando. Tava frio pra burro e caia uma garoinha fraca, e logos os flocos de neve começaram a cair também, substituindo a garoa. Já não havia nevado o bastante ontem não? Puxa vida, logo agora que eu resolvo fugir resolve nevar mais!

Depois de andar alguns metros foi que eu percebi que não sabia chegar a La Push. Entrei em uma trilha que muito provavelmente daria para lá e fui andando. Eu devia ter colocado uma roupa mais quente! Era só o que eu pensava.

Minha situação atual:

Perdida no meio da floresta. Com frio, fome sede e vontade de fazer xixi! Eu estava casada de tanto andar. Há meia hora atrás eu percebi que estava perdida e comecei a me desesperar. Sai correndo que nem louca gritando por socorro. Claro que ninguém ia ouvir né?

Só se fosse o maluco da floresta. Agora você me pergunta que é esse cara Bella? E eu respondo... Lenda urbana! Há dois anos atrás surgiu essa lenda, dizendo que tinha um cara louco que morava no meio da floresta. Ninguém sabia nada sobre ele, algumas pessoas arriscaram a entrar na floresta e descobrir se a lenda é verdade... E quando eles saiam de lá não falavam nada. Com o tempo a coisa foi baixando a poeira e hoje o assunto só é comentado entre adolescentes e crianças.

E para o meu completo desespero comecei a ter miragens, vi uma luzinha no meio da floresta. A neve já tinha começado a cair a algumas horas e já havia se formado camadas grossas de gelo pelo chão. E como eu sou uma pessoa pra lá se sortuda eu cai tropeçando em um galho escondido pela neve. Fiquei por lá mesmo, eu não agüentava mais andar, todas as minhas energias haviam se esgotado há horas atrás.

Bendita foi à hora que eu inventei de fugir de casa! Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Fala serio... Essa foi a ultima coisa que e pensei antes de cair na inconsciência.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei desmaiada ali no chão frio. Só sei que senti algo quente me envolvendo e me carregando para algum lugar... Ótimo Bella, agora você estava sendo carregada sabe-se lá pelo que, ou por quem!

Senti a mudança de temperatura ao entrar em um lugar quentinho. Depois fui depositada em algo macio. Ouvi um resmungo e alguns palavrões e me encolhi. Mais resmungos. E então me senti sendo levantada e minhas roupas sendo tiradas. Eu queria gritar para pararem, mas eu não tinha forças para nada. Senti quando me colocaram no lugar macio de novo e quando algo foi jogado por cima de mim.

Horas devem ter se passado e eu ainda morria de frio, me debatia encolhida quando senti alguém se deitando ao meu lado e puxando meu corpo de encontro a outro debaixo dos cobertores que estavam por cima de mim, foi quando comecei a sentir que meu corpo esquentava e quando meus músculos começaram a relaxar...

Minha mente acordou e eu estava muito confortável e quentinha. Eu sentia um cheiro maravilhoso que me embriagava os sentidos. Braços fortes e confortáveis me envolviam. Arrisquei abrir os olhos e me deparei com um braço musculoso e um peitoral maravilhoso. Fechei o olho novamente, feliz por estar ali. Me aproximei mais daquele corpo.

Eu sabia que eu estava sonhando e por isso aproveitei bastante. Passei minhas mãos por toda a extensão daqueles braços fortes. Respirei o cheiro perfeito de novo. A coisa estava começando a ficar quente. Vi que aquele peitoral perfeito começou a se mover com urgência e eu comecei a respirar com total urgência também. Então senti 'algo' cutucando minhas coxas e sorri internamente, aquilo tudo era para mim? Que sonho perfeito é esse? Aproveitei né? Passei minha perna por cima da cintura do homem a quem eu estava abraçada e gemi com gosto. Ouvi um rosnado e senti meu corpo sendo virado e depois eu estava sendo prensada no chão. Não deu tempo de eu olhar para o rosto por meus lábios foram esmagados por uma boca deliciosa de se beijar. As mãos daquele homem perfeito passavam por todo o meu corpo, me apalpando, apertando nos lugares certos para me deixar louca.

Aquilo era surreal de mais para mim! Parecia que estava acontecendo de verdade. Minha língua se envolvia magicamente com a língua do homem misterioso e então suas mãos foram parar no meio das minhas pernas e gemi alto, tão alto que eu me assustei.

Espera ai... Espera aí... Eu não estava sonhando... OMG! Eu estava sendo molestada!

–Ahhhhh... –eu gritei quando consegui desgrudar minha boca daquele homem. Eu o empurrei e ele soltou um muxoxo corri em direção a porta desesperada para sair logo dali. Droga estava trancada!

–Quem é você? –perguntei. –Não me mate, sou nova demais e...

–Eu não vou te matar! –disse o homem misterioso. Então eu arrisquei olhar para ele. Ofeguei com o que vi. Ele era lindo. Lindo não, ele era perfeito.

–Não vai me matar? –perguntei e ele negou. E só então eu reparei em algo. Ele estava completamente nu. E 'aquilo' dele estava... Er... Animado por assim dizer.

Então eu reparei em outra coisa... Eu também estava nua!

–Ahhhhh... –gritei desesperada para me cobrir.

.

.

.

**N/A: E aí o que acharam? Devo continuar?**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Olhei espantada. Como eu fui ficar pelada? Tentando tampar o máximo possível do meu corpo com as mãos, corri até a cama em que 'ele' ainda se encontrava deitado e puxei uma das cobertas para cobrir meu corpo.

–Seu tarado, você abusou de mim! –eu disse.

–Não abusei nada, você que começou a se esfregar em mim! –disse ele me olhando irritado e corei com o que ele disse... Afinal era verdade!

–Eu pensei que estivesse sonhando. –eu disse bem baixinho, mas pelo visto ele ouviu por que soltou uma risadinha e eu corei mais ainda. E para tentar fugir dessa conversa constrangedora mudei de assunto com a delicadeza de um mamute. –Como eu vim parar aqui? –perguntei.

–Eu te encontrei caída na floresta, eu ouvi passos e sai para ver quem ou o que era, e então te vi lá caída. –ele disse. –E te trouxe para cá para não ser comida por lobos ou morrer de hipotermia. –ele disse me olhando.

–Ta e por que estou pelada? –perguntei.

–Eu te enchi de cobertas e bolsas de água quente e você não esquentava de jeito algum. –disse ele.

–Ah e você resolveu meu esquentar abusando do meu corpo? –perguntei ultrajada.

–Eu não abusei do seu corpo! –disse ele. –Já ouviu falar em 'Regras básicas de sobrevivência'? –ele disse me olhando ironicamente, como se aquilo explicasse muita coisa e vendo que eu não havia entendido bulhufas do que ele disse, suspirou e explicou. –A forma mais rápida se esquentar uma pessoa que esta congelando de frio e tirar a roupa, calor humano entende? Esquenta! –ele me olhava e falava como se estivesse falando com uma criancinha de cinco anos de idade.

–Ah. –eu disse constrangida e completei em pensamentos "E que calor humano!", eu pensei olhando para o seu peitoral de fora das cobertas.

–E então... Como você se chama? –ele perguntou.

–Isabella Swan, mas, por favor, me chame de Bella. –eu disse. –E você como se chama?

–Edward e, por favor... Me chame de Edward. –e dizendo isso deu uma risadinha como se contasse a melhor piada do mundo, aff!

–Engraçadinho... É só Edward mesmo? Não tem sobrenome? –perguntei.

–Só Edward. –disse ele fechando a cara e então seu rosto ficou completamente frio.

–Estranho... –eu disse pensativa.

–O que é estranho? –ele perguntou.

–Tenho a impressão de já ter te visto em algum lugar antes.

–É impressão mesmo, sempre vivi aqui. –disse ele se levantando completamente nu ainda e eu corei de vergonha, ouvi o som de sua risada e quando olhei já estava vestido com uma calça de moletom.

–Por favor... Onde estão minhas roupas? –perguntei delicadamente e ele apontou para um pequeno varal em frente à lareira. Eu fui até elas verificar se estavam secas e vi que estavam bem quentinhas, me preparei para vesti-las e então me lembrei. –Você pode se virar, sabe... Para eu poder me vestir, por favor? –ele suspirou e fez o que eu pedi.

Vesti-me bem rapidinho e meu corpo quase gritou de alegria ao sentir o quão quentinhas minhas roupas estavam. Agora que eu estava devidamente vestida fiquei sem saber o que fazer.

–E então Bella o que você fazia sozinha no meio da floresta com esse tempo? –ele perguntou.

–Estou fugindo de casa. –eu disse simplesmente.

–Fugindo? –ele perguntou me olhando confuso.

–É meus pais querem que eu me case sem amor... E então resolvi fugir. –eu disse naturalmente e totalmente a vontade com aquele assunto.

–E quantos anos você tem? –ele perguntou.

–18 e você? –perguntei.

–29. –ele disse arrumando algo em um pequeno fogão a lenha. –E o que você pretende fazer agora? Onde você vai ficar?

–Eu não sei... Eu pretendia ir para La Pushi, mas acho que desviei um pouco da rota não é? –eu disse rindo envergonhada.

–Desviou um pouco? –ele se virou para mim incrédulo. –Você esta quase na fronteira com o Canadá! –eu arregalei os olhos...

–Como eu agüentei andar tanto?

–Sei lá... Mas então onde você pretende ir agora? –ele perguntou.

–Não sei. –eu disse a verdade, porque serio eu realmente não sabia aonde ir e muito menos como voltar para casa.

–Bom te garanto que não tem como você sair por ai, teve um nevasca noite passada e você simplesmente vai acabar morrendo com essa neve toda por aí. –disse ele.

–Meu Deus! –eu disse espantada.

–Então onde você vai ficar? –ele disse me olhando serio agora.

–Aqui? –perguntei por perguntar e ele começou a rir, sério ele riu muito.

–Não sei se você percebeu que eu vivo sozinho aqui... E eu gosto da solidão. –ele disse.

–Pra onde você espera que eu vá? –perguntei com medo.

–Se vira. –disse ele se voltando para o fogão.

–Seria mais fácil se você tivesse me deixado no meio da neve a mercê dos lobos não? –perguntei irritada.

–O que você quer dizer? –ele perguntou.

–Não é meio obvio? –eu disse. –Se eu sair vou acabar morrendo de qualquer jeito... Então porque você não me deixou para morrer de vez?

–Eu não deixara ser humano algum, em hipótese alguma, morrer... Não sei antes fazer tudo o possível para salvá-lo! –disse ele meio irritado.

–É eu percebi isso, e salvar as pessoas inclui tirar a roupa delas? –perguntei.

–Pensei que já tivéssemos superado esse assunto. –disse ele.

–Pois é! –eu disse irritada e fiquei ali parada, encarando a parede a minha frente. O que eu faria agora?

–Tudo bem! –disse ele um pouco alto demais fazendo com que eu me assustasse. –Você pode ficar, mas até essa nevasca passar! –disse ele e eu não acreditei. Quando vi já estava pendurada no pescoço dele enchendo-o de beijos por todo o seu rosto.

–Isso vai ser mais difícil do que parece! –disse ele.

–O que você quer dizer? –perguntei desgrudando de seu pescoço.

–Nada. –disse ele rispidamente. –Quer café?

.

.

.

**N/A: Gente essa Bella é mt louca! É ela q agarra o cara e ele quem leva a culpa, kkkk... Pessoal quero saber se estão gostando... Proximo capítulo esta muito... Fodastico, modestia a parte rsrsrs Até o proximo capítulo! **

**Bjus da Leh ^^**


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

Edward PDV

Eu estava acostumado com a solidão. Há dois anos eu vivia assim, em minha cabana, sozinho. Não tinha ninguém com quem conversar nada com o que me preocupar... Eu podia dizer que eu estava bem. Não gosto de pensar nos motivo que me trouxeram até aqui, até o meu refugio cheio de solidão. Era doloroso demais.

Hoje era mais uma noite comum, eu estava sozinho e lendo um dos meus vários livros. A neve já havia começado a cair e estava muito frio, ainda naquela manhã eu sai para pegar lenha e agora tinha um estoque bem grande.

Eu estava me arrumando para dormir quando pensei ouvir passos, mas aquilo deveria ser coisa da minha mente, afinal passar tanto tempo sozinho fazia com que sua mente lhe pregasse peças às vezes.

Eu estava quase me aprofundando em meu sono quando ouvi um barulho alto e um resmungo. Isso não podia ser coisa da minha mente. Coloquei minhas roupas e peguei uma lanterna saindo para o frio congelante do inverno. Sai procurando o que quer que fosse, quando vi uma coisa grande caída próxima a uma arvore, corri até ali e pude ver que era uma pessoa. Era uma garota, ela estava bem pálida e com os lábios roxos, mas ainda respirava.

O que eu deveria fazer? Eu não podia deixa-la ali com esse frio ela poderia morrer de hipotermia e se não fosse por isso seria pelos lobos. Então sem ter outra opção a peguei no colo e a levei para dentro de minha cabana. A coloquei em minha cama, colocando todas as cobertas que eu tinha a disposição. Ela havia dado sinal de vida e se encolhido dentre as cobertas começando a bater queixo de frio, esquentei um pouco de água e fiz uma bolsa de água quente colocando perto dos seus pés por debaixo dos cobertores.

Já havia se passado um bom tempo e a garota ainda tremia de frio. O que eu devia fazer? Ela não podia morrer de frio... Então fiz a única coisa que me veio em mente. Regra básica de sobrevivência. A forma de se esquentar um corpo era o contado pele com pele.

–Merda. –eu resmunguei quando a levantei da cama e senti como sua pele estava gelada e como suas roupas estavam molhadas, desse jeito ela não esquentaria nunca! Comecei a tirar suas roupas, e quando já não tinha mais peça alguma em seu corpo não pude deixar de olhar. Ela era linda, perfeita, com suas formas bem acentuadas e com um quadril perfeitamente moldado e redondinho, a barriga lisinha, meu olhar foi subindo até chegar aos seus seios... a muito tempo eu não sabia o que era ter uma presença feminina ao meu lado e tive que me concentrar ao máximo. –Caralho. –eu ainda olhava para seus seios, eles eram médios e com os bicos marrons... Aquilo era muito para mim. –Droga Edward, você não pode deixa-la morrer de frio! –eu disse a mim mesmo enquanto tirava as minhas roupas.

Ela é apenas uma menina! –eu repetia para mim mesmo enquanto eu tentava me acalmar. Por fim tirei a única peça de roupa que me sobrava e deitei ao seu lado por debaixo dos cobertores, e senti um arrepio quando minha pele quente tocou em sua pele fria.

Com mil diabos! –eu quase gritei quando ela se grudou em meu corpo. Eu já podia sentir as reações do meu corpo ao dela, eu não podia nem sequer pensar em fazer isso, era desonroso demais. Eu nem conhecia a garota! Mas o meu corpo não queria me ouvir, ele simplesmente reagia. Então pensei na coisa mais dolorosa que eu podia pensar para poder fazer com que meu corpo se acalmasse, mas ao fazer isso meu peito inflou de dor. Era sempre assim, eu morria um pouco mais toda vez que eu me lembrava. Eu já estava morto a dois anos, mas lembrar de tudo sempre me matava um pouco mais.

Por fim percebi que a garota estava começando a se esquentar, e que já não batia mais o queixo de frio, me dei ao luxo de poder relaxar e tentar dormir.

Eu dormia tranquilamente, mas então meu sono foi perturbado por mãos passeando em meu corpo. Aquilo devia ser apenas um sonho, afinal a quanto tempo eu não sentia os prazeres da vida?, e ter uma garota nua e linda deitada ao meu lado, que também estava nu não ajudava nem um pouco a minha imaginação. Então deixei o sonho prosseguir.

Eu tinha certeza de que meu corpo reagia ao meu sonho. Em meu sonho a garota que estava deitada ao meu lado passou as pernas por meu quadril e pude sentir nossas intimidades se tocando, rosnei delirando de prazer. Aquilo não era sonho, era real. E então o animal adormecido dentro de mim tomou conta e eu não pude impedir em nada, eu queria aquilo. Girei meu corpo por cima do dela a prensando no colchão esmagando meus lábios no dela. Fui ao céu e voltei pro inferno, àquilo era bom demais, eu passeava minha mão por todas aquelas curvas perfeitas e ouvi gemidos roucos e torturados enquanto eu apertava em lugares estratégicos. Eu podia não dormir com uma mulher a um bom tempo, mas eu ainda sabia como deixar uma mulher louca de prazer. Levei minhas mãos para o 'ponto' certo e tocando com vontade entre as pernas dela só para ouvir um gemido alto, mas então ela parou de retribuir ao beijo.

–Ahhhhh... –ela gritou me empurrando para longe dela. Resmunguei contrariado.

O que? Ela começa e depois não quer terminar? Ela havia corrido em direção a porta e acho que ela não percebeu que estava completamente nua e isso não passou despercebido pelos meus olhos ainda famintos de desejo.

–Quem é você? –ela perguntou. –Não me mate, sou nova demais e...

–Eu não vou te matar! –eu disse irritado

–Não vai me matar? –neguei e então vi seus olhos percorrendo por meu corpo e parando no meu 'amigão', ela arregalou os olhos e olhou para o próprio corpo e então...

–Ahhhhh... –é hoje que!

Eu já podia ver tudo. Eu esta trancado ali com aquela doida de pedra e eu não podia simplesmente manda-la embora com essa neve toda. Ela correu até a cama e pegou uma coberta cobrindo seu corpo.

–Seu tarado, você abusou de mim! –ela disse me encarando irritada.

–Não abusei nada, você que começou a se esfregar em mim! –eu disse irritado, afinal eu não estava mentindo e ela sabia muito bem disso porque suas bochechas atingiram um nível de vermelho que eu achei muito fofo, mas que preferi guardar o comentário só para mim.

–Eu pensei que estivesse sonhando. –ela disse bem baixinho pensando que eu não ouviria, mas passar todo esse tempo sozinho tem uma vantagem, você fica com a audição bem aguçada e então eu ri dela, porque ela pensou que estava sonhando... Comigo. –Como eu vim parar aqui? –ela perguntou mudando de assunto estrategicamente, desviando da situação constrangedora.

–Eu te encontrei caída na floresta, eu ouvi passos e sai para ver quem ou o que era, e então te vi lá caída. E te trouxe para cá para não ser comida por lobos ou morrer de hipotermia. –eu expliquei a ela.

–Tá e por que estou pelada? –ela perguntou me olhando de olhos estreitos.

–Eu te enchi de cobertas e bolsas de água quente e você não esquentava de jeito algum.

–Ah e você resolveu meu esquentar abusando do meu corpo? –ela perguntou parecendo ultrajada... Quantas vezes eu teria que explicar que não abusei dela e sim ela de mim?

–Eu não abusei do seu corpo! Já ouviu falar em 'Regras básicas de sobrevivência'? –perguntei pensando que aquilo resolveria toda a questão, mas pelo visto acho que ela nunca deve ter ouvido falar em: "regras básicas de sobrevivência", porque ela ficou me olhando com cara de quem estava boiando, então suspirei e tentei explicar da melhor forma possível. –A forma mais rápida se esquentar uma pessoa que esta congelando de frio é tirar a roupa, calor humano entende? Esquenta!

–Ah. –ela disse constrangida.

–E então... Como você se chama? –perguntei

–Isabella Swan, mas, por favor, me chame de Bella. –eu conhecia esse sobrenome e aquilo não representava coisa boa não. –E você como se chama?

–Edward e, por favor... Me chame de Edward. –eu disse tentando desviar meus pensamentos para não parecer tão obvio e dei uma risadinha disfarçada.

–Engraçadinho... É só Edward mesmo? Não tem sobrenome? –.

–Só Edward. –eu respondi frio, não demonstrando reação alguma, afinal se eu disse o meu nome talvez ela pudesse me reconhecer e tudo pelo o que eu venho lutando nos últimos dois anos iria por lago abaixo.

–Estranho... –ela pareceu pensativa.

–O que é estranho? –perguntei.

–Tenho a impressão de já ter te visto em algum lugar antes.

–É impressão mesmo, sempre vivi aqui. –eu disse me levantando e pegando minha calça de moletom para me vestir quando voltei a olhar para ela dei uma risadinha, aquilo era definitivamente fofo!

–Por favor... Onde estão minhas roupas? –ela perguntou delicadamente e apontei para o pequeno varal improvisado em frente a lareira, onde eu havia colocado suas roupas durante a noite, ela foi em direção as suas roupas e verificando se elas estavam secas, eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela. –Você pode se virar, sabe... Para eu poder me vestir, por favor? –suspirei forte me virando de costas para ela, afinal se eu a visse nua de novo a situação iria atingir um alto nível de constrangimento, se é que você me entende.

–E então Bella o que você fazia sozinha no meio da floresta com esse tempo? –perguntei assim que percebi que ela estava vestida.

–Estou fugindo de casa. –ela disse normalmente.

–Fugindo? –perguntei confuso.

–É meus pais querem que eu me case sem amor... E então resolvi fugir. –isso é bem provável, pelo o que eu ouvi falar dos Swan, eles eram o tipo de pessoas que gostavam muito de dinheiro e luxo e obrigar a filha a casar com alguém que não ama, parece bem a cara deles.

–E quantos anos você tem? –perguntei.

–18 e você? –ela respondeu me mandando a mesma pergunta de volta.

–29. –disse indo para o fogão preparar o café da manhã. –E o que você pretende fazer agora? Onde você vai ficar? –perguntei.

–Eu não sei... Eu pretendia ir para La Pushi, mas acho que desviei um pouco da rota não é? –disse ela rindo um pouco.

–Desviou um pouco? Você esta quase na fronteira com o Canadá! –eu disse incrédulo e ela arregalou os olhos.

–Como eu agüentei andar tanto? –ela perguntou.

–Sei lá... Mas então onde você pretende ir agora?

–Não sei. –ela disse parecendo meio desorientada.

–Bom te garanto que não tem como você sair por ai, teve uma nevasca noite passada e você simplesmente vai acabar morrendo com essa neve toda por aí. –eu disse normalmente.

–Meu Deus! –ela disse espantada.

–Então onde você vai ficar? –perguntei encarando-a.

–Aqui? –serio eu tive que rir... Eu ficaria louco com ela aqui, o episódio dessa manhã se tornaria muito comum se ela continuasse aqui.

–Não sei se você percebeu que eu vivo sozinho aqui... E eu gosto da solidão. –eu disse.

–Pra onde você espera que eu vá? –ela perguntou com medo.

–Se vira. –disse me voltando para o fogão.

–Seria mais fácil se você tivesse me deixado no meio da neve a mercê dos lobos não? –perguntei irritada.

–O que você quer dizer?

–Não é meio obvio? Se eu sair vou acabar morrendo de qualquer jeito... Então porque você não me deixou para morrer de vez?

–Eu não deixara ser humano algum, em hipótese alguma, morrer... Não sei antes fazer tudo o possível para salvá-lo! –eu disse irado, eu nunca, mas nunca mesmo deixaria alguém morrer sem antes tentar ajudar.

–É eu percebi isso, e salvar as pessoas inclui tirar a roupa delas?

–Pensei que já tivéssemos superado esse assunto. –eu disse cansado, ela vai ficar tacando a culpa em mim agora?!

–Pois é! –disse ela irrita e ficou parada encarando algo. Bem... Já não tinha mais volta não é? Afinal o que poderia ser feito, eu a salvei e não a deixaria sair por aí sozinha e correr o risco de morrer novamente.

–Tudo bem! –eu disse vencido. –Você pode ficar, mas até essa nevasca passar! –e então ela se grudou em mim e começou a me beijar e me agarrar... Eu estava nervoso e a empurrei um pouquinho sem parecer grosseiro.

–Isso vai ser mais difícil do que parece! –eu disse sentindo meu corpo querendo reagir ao contato.

–O que você quer dizer? –ela perguntou se soltando de mim.

–Nada. –eu disse rispidamente. –Quer café? –desconversei.

É... Isso realmente seria muito, muito difícil!

**_Capítulo 3_**

Edward PDV

Eu estava acostumado com a solidão. Há dois anos eu vivia assim, em minha cabana, sozinho. Não tinha ninguém com quem conversar nada com o que me preocupar... Eu podia dizer que eu estava bem. Não gosto de pensar nos motivo que me trouxeram até aqui, até o meu refugio cheio de solidão. Era doloroso demais.

Hoje era mais uma noite comum, eu estava sozinho e lendo um dos meus vários livros. A neve já havia começado a cair e estava muito frio, ainda naquela manhã eu sai para pegar lenha e agora tinha um estoque bem grande.

Eu estava me arrumando para dormir quando pensei ouvir passos, mas aquilo deveria ser coisa da minha mente, afinal passar tanto tempo sozinho fazia com que sua mente lhe pregasse peças às vezes.

Eu estava quase me aprofundando em meu sono quando ouvi um barulho alto e um resmungo. Isso não podia ser coisa da minha mente. Coloquei minhas roupas e peguei uma lanterna saindo para o frio congelante do inverno. Sai procurando o que quer que fosse, quando vi uma coisa grande caída próxima a uma arvore, corri até ali e pude ver que era uma pessoa. Era uma garota, ela estava bem pálida e com os lábios roxos, mas ainda respirava.

O que eu deveria fazer? Eu não podia deixa-la ali com esse frio ela poderia morrer de hipotermia e se não fosse por isso seria pelos lobos. Então sem ter outra opção a peguei no colo e a levei para dentro de minha cabana. A coloquei em minha cama, colocando todas as cobertas que eu tinha a disposição. Ela havia dado sinal de vida e se encolhido dentre as cobertas começando a bater queixo de frio, esquentei um pouco de água e fiz uma bolsa de água quente colocando perto dos seus pés por debaixo dos cobertores.

Já havia se passado um bom tempo e a garota ainda tremia de frio. O que eu devia fazer? Ela não podia morrer de frio... Então fiz a única coisa que me veio em mente. Regra básica de sobrevivência. A forma de se esquentar um corpo era o contado pele com pele.

–Merda. –eu resmunguei quando a levantei da cama e senti como sua pele estava gelada e como suas roupas estavam molhadas, desse jeito ela não esquentaria nunca! Comecei a tirar suas roupas, e quando já não tinha mais peça alguma em seu corpo não pude deixar de olhar. Ela era linda, perfeita, com suas formas bem acentuadas e com um quadril perfeitamente moldado e redondinho, a barriga lisinha, meu olhar foi subindo até chegar aos seus seios... a muito tempo eu não sabia o que era ter uma presença feminina ao meu lado e tive que me concentrar ao máximo. –Caralho. –eu ainda olhava para seus seios, eles eram médios e com os bicos marrons... Aquilo era muito para mim. –Droga Edward, você não pode deixa-la morrer de frio! –eu disse a mim mesmo enquanto tirava as minhas roupas.

Ela é apenas uma menina! –eu repetia para mim mesmo enquanto eu tentava me acalmar. Por fim tirei a única peça de roupa que me sobrava e deitei ao seu lado por debaixo dos cobertores, e senti um arrepio quando minha pele quente tocou em sua pele fria.

Com mil diabos! –eu quase gritei quando ela se grudou em meu corpo. Eu já podia sentir as reações do meu corpo ao dela, eu não podia nem sequer pensar em fazer isso, era desonroso demais. Eu nem conhecia a garota! Mas o meu corpo não queria me ouvir, ele simplesmente reagia. Então pensei na coisa mais dolorosa que eu podia pensar para poder fazer com que meu corpo se acalmasse, mas ao fazer isso meu peito inflou de dor. Era sempre assim, eu morria um pouco mais toda vez que eu me lembrava. Eu já estava morto a dois anos, mas lembrar de tudo sempre me matava um pouco mais.

Por fim percebi que a garota estava começando a se esquentar, e que já não batia mais o queixo de frio, me dei ao luxo de poder relaxar e tentar dormir.

Eu dormia tranquilamente, mas então meu sono foi perturbado por mãos passeando em meu corpo. Aquilo devia ser apenas um sonho, afinal a quanto tempo eu não sentia os prazeres da vida?, e ter uma garota nua e linda deitada ao meu lado, que também estava nu não ajudava nem um pouco a minha imaginação. Então deixei o sonho prosseguir.

Eu tinha certeza de que meu corpo reagia ao meu sonho. Em meu sonho a garota que estava deitada ao meu lado passou as pernas por meu quadril e pude sentir nossas intimidades se tocando, rosnei delirando de prazer. Aquilo não era sonho, era real. E então o animal adormecido dentro de mim tomou conta e eu não pude impedir em nada, eu queria aquilo. Girei meu corpo por cima do dela a prensando no colchão esmagando meus lábios no dela. Fui ao céu e voltei pro inferno, àquilo era bom demais, eu passeava minha mão por todas aquelas curvas perfeitas e ouvi gemidos roucos e torturados enquanto eu apertava em lugares estratégicos. Eu podia não dormir com uma mulher a um bom tempo, mas eu ainda sabia como deixar uma mulher louca de prazer. Levei minhas mãos para o 'ponto' certo e tocando com vontade entre as pernas dela só para ouvir um gemido alto, mas então ela parou de retribuir ao beijo.

–Ahhhhh... –ela gritou me empurrando para longe dela. Resmunguei contrariado.

O que? Ela começa e depois não quer terminar? Ela havia corrido em direção a porta e acho que ela não percebeu que estava completamente nua e isso não passou despercebido pelos meus olhos ainda famintos de desejo.

–Quem é você? –ela perguntou. –Não me mate, sou nova demais e...

–Eu não vou te matar! –eu disse irritado

–Não vai me matar? –neguei e então vi seus olhos percorrendo por meu corpo e parando no meu 'amigão', ela arregalou os olhos e olhou para o próprio corpo e então...

–Ahhhhh... –é hoje que!

Eu já podia ver tudo. Eu esta trancado ali com aquela doida de pedra e eu não podia simplesmente manda-la embora com essa neve toda. Ela correu até a cama e pegou uma coberta cobrindo seu corpo.

–Seu tarado, você abusou de mim! –ela disse me encarando irritada.

–Não abusei nada, você que começou a se esfregar em mim! –eu disse irritado, afinal eu não estava mentindo e ela sabia muito bem disso porque suas bochechas atingiram um nível de vermelho que eu achei muito fofo, mas que preferi guardar o comentário só para mim.

–Eu pensei que estivesse sonhando. –ela disse bem baixinho pensando que eu não ouviria, mas passar todo esse tempo sozinho tem uma vantagem, você fica com a audição bem aguçada e então eu ri dela, porque ela pensou que estava sonhando... Comigo. –Como eu vim parar aqui? –ela perguntou mudando de assunto estrategicamente, desviando da situação constrangedora.

–Eu te encontrei caída na floresta, eu ouvi passos e sai para ver quem ou o que era, e então te vi lá caída. E te trouxe para cá para não ser comida por lobos ou morrer de hipotermia. –eu expliquei a ela.

–Tá e por que estou pelada? –ela perguntou me olhando de olhos estreitos.

–Eu te enchi de cobertas e bolsas de água quente e você não esquentava de jeito algum.

–Ah e você resolveu meu esquentar abusando do meu corpo? –ela perguntou parecendo ultrajada... Quantas vezes eu teria que explicar que não abusei dela e sim ela de mim?

–Eu não abusei do seu corpo! Já ouviu falar em 'Regras básicas de sobrevivência'? –perguntei pensando que aquilo resolveria toda a questão, mas pelo visto acho que ela nunca deve ter ouvido falar em: "regras básicas de sobrevivência", porque ela ficou me olhando com cara de quem estava boiando, então suspirei e tentei explicar da melhor forma possível. –A forma mais rápida se esquentar uma pessoa que esta congelando de frio é tirar a roupa, calor humano entende? Esquenta!

–Ah. –ela disse constrangida.

–E então... Como você se chama? –perguntei

–Isabella Swan, mas, por favor, me chame de Bella. –eu conhecia esse sobrenome e aquilo não representava coisa boa não. –E você como se chama?

–Edward e, por favor... Me chame de Edward. –eu disse tentando desviar meus pensamentos para não parecer tão obvio e dei uma risadinha disfarçada.

–Engraçadinho... É só Edward mesmo? Não tem sobrenome? –.

–Só Edward. –eu respondi frio, não demonstrando reação alguma, afinal se eu disse o meu nome talvez ela pudesse me reconhecer e tudo pelo o que eu venho lutando nos últimos dois anos iria por lago abaixo.

–Estranho... –ela pareceu pensativa.

–O que é estranho? –perguntei.

–Tenho a impressão de já ter te visto em algum lugar antes.

–É impressão mesmo, sempre vivi aqui. –eu disse me levantando e pegando minha calça de moletom para me vestir quando voltei a olhar para ela dei uma risadinha, aquilo era definitivamente fofo!

–Por favor... Onde estão minhas roupas? –ela perguntou delicadamente e apontei para o pequeno varal improvisado em frente a lareira, onde eu havia colocado suas roupas durante a noite, ela foi em direção as suas roupas e verificando se elas estavam secas, eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela. –Você pode se virar, sabe... Para eu poder me vestir, por favor? –suspirei forte me virando de costas para ela, afinal se eu a visse nua de novo a situação iria atingir um alto nível de constrangimento, se é que você me entende.

–E então Bella o que você fazia sozinha no meio da floresta com esse tempo? –perguntei assim que percebi que ela estava vestida.

–Estou fugindo de casa. –ela disse normalmente.

–Fugindo? –perguntei confuso.

–É meus pais querem que eu me case sem amor... E então resolvi fugir. –isso é bem provável, pelo o que eu ouvi falar dos Swan, eles eram o tipo de pessoas que gostavam muito de dinheiro e luxo e obrigar a filha a casar com alguém que não ama, parece bem a cara deles.

–E quantos anos você tem? –perguntei.

–18 e você? –ela respondeu me mandando a mesma pergunta de volta.

–29. –disse indo para o fogão preparar o café da manhã. –E o que você pretende fazer agora? Onde você vai ficar? –perguntei.

–Eu não sei... Eu pretendia ir para La Pushi, mas acho que desviei um pouco da rota não é? –disse ela rindo um pouco.

–Desviou um pouco? Você esta quase na fronteira com o Canadá! –eu disse incrédulo e ela arregalou os olhos.

–Como eu agüentei andar tanto? –ela perguntou.

–Sei lá... Mas então onde você pretende ir agora?

–Não sei. –ela disse parecendo meio desorientada.

–Bom te garanto que não tem como você sair por ai, teve uma nevasca noite passada e você simplesmente vai acabar morrendo com essa neve toda por aí. –eu disse normalmente.

–Meu Deus! –ela disse espantada.

–Então onde você vai ficar? –perguntei encarando-a.

–Aqui? –serio eu tive que rir... Eu ficaria louco com ela aqui, o episódio dessa manhã se tornaria muito comum se ela continuasse aqui.

–Não sei se você percebeu que eu vivo sozinho aqui... E eu gosto da solidão. –eu disse.

–Pra onde você espera que eu vá? –ela perguntou com medo.

–Se vira. –disse me voltando para o fogão.

–Seria mais fácil se você tivesse me deixado no meio da neve a mercê dos lobos não? –perguntei irritada.

–O que você quer dizer?

–Não é meio obvio? Se eu sair vou acabar morrendo de qualquer jeito... Então porque você não me deixou para morrer de vez?

–Eu não deixara ser humano algum, em hipótese alguma, morrer... Não sei antes fazer tudo o possível para salvá-lo! –eu disse irado, eu nunca, mas nunca mesmo deixaria alguém morrer sem antes tentar ajudar.

–É eu percebi isso, e salvar as pessoas inclui tirar a roupa delas?

–Pensei que já tivéssemos superado esse assunto. –eu disse cansado, ela vai ficar tacando a culpa em mim agora?!

–Pois é! –disse ela irrita e ficou parada encarando algo. Bem... Já não tinha mais volta não é? Afinal o que poderia ser feito, eu a salvei e não a deixaria sair por aí sozinha e correr o risco de morrer novamente.

–Tudo bem! –eu disse vencido. –Você pode ficar, mas até essa nevasca passar! –e então ela se grudou em mim e começou a me beijar e me agarrar... Eu estava nervoso e a empurrei um pouquinho sem parecer grosseiro.

–Isso vai ser mais difícil do que parece! –eu disse sentindo meu corpo querendo reagir ao contato.

–O que você quer dizer? –ela perguntou se soltando de mim.

–Nada. –eu disse rispidamente. –Quer café? –desconversei.

É... Isso realmente seria muito, muito difícil!

.

.

.

**N/A: E aí o que vocês acharam desse PDV do Ed? Cheio de segredos esse Ed né? Tarado ele tava gostandoooo... Então, resolvi fazer um capítulo com PDV do Ed a cada dois com PDV da Bella, o que acham?  
E aí pessoal quero saber o que vocês estão achando da fic... Então comentem!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Nós tomamos café em silencio, ao que me pareceu ele estava tentando me ignorar. Tudo bem eu não era muito de falar mesmo!

Após o café ele limpou tudo ignorando a minha ajuda e dedicou o seu dia na leitura de um livro, me ignorando completamente. E eu fiquei boiando o tempo todo.

–Onde eu tomo banho? –perguntei depois de horas em silencio.

–No banheiro. –disse ele sem desgrudar os olhos do seu livro e foi então que me dei conta de duas coisas. Primeiro: eu não tinha visto banheiro algum dentro da cabana e segundo: eu estava morrendo de vontade de fazer xixi.

–Er... E onde fica o banheiro? –perguntei sem graça.

–Lá fora. –disse ele e eu quase surtei né?

Peguei minha mochila e com minhas coisas e fui procurar o bendito banheiro. Tinha uma casinha do lado de fora e entrei nela. Tinha um vaso sanitário e um chuveiro, tomara que tenha energia elétrica aqui! Pesei minhas necessidades, o que era mais urgente? Fazer xixi! Fiz o que tinha que fazer - e tenho que dizer, é muito estranho fazer xixi nesse lugar! –e me despi de minhas roupas batendo queixo de tanto frio, entrei em baixo do chuveiro e abri a torneira, eu necessitava de um banho... Mas quando a água bateu em minhas costas tenho certeza de que meu coração havia parado de bater.

–Ahhhhh... –eu gritei desesperada tentando encontrar e torneira para fechar aquela água gelada.

–O que foi? –Edward apareceu no banheiro desesperado.

–A água ta gelada. –eu disse chorando.

–Ah por favor, você esta fazendo drama por causa de nada? –ele perguntou me encarando.

–Você pensa que é fácil tomar banho em água gelada com essa neve aqui fora e com esse frio de rachar coco? –perguntei indignada.

–Para mim é! –disse ele todo insolente e foi então que notei uma coisa... Eu estava completamente nua e ele não desgrudava os olhos dos meus seios.

–Seu tarado! –o empurrei para fora dali e ouvi a risada rouca dele que me arrepiou inteira.

Calma Bella, você consegue! –Esse era o meu mantra. Eu estava repetindo-o para mim mesma a cerca de dez minutos. Eu ia até o chuveiro ligava, e fechava ao sentir a água gelada. Era muito desesperador isso!

Por que meu Deus, por que o senhor foi fazer isso justo comigo que sempre fui uma boa menina e sempre me comportei...

Ou é isso ou é casamento com o Jacob, você que escolhe! –disse a voz da minha consciência.

Sabe o anjinho e o diabinho?

Não era o anjinho que tava me aconselhando agora, porque se fosse ele, ele me aconselharia a colocar minha roupa e entrar na casa, me enrolar em trezentos cobertores e me deitar em frente à lareira... Mas esse diabinho encapetado sempre ficava me dando conselhos bestas como esse, por exemplo! Era isso o que eu pensava enquanto me lavava rapidamente em baixo da água gelada... Odeio meu lado mal!

Coloquei minha na velocidade da luz e corri para dentro da casa mais rápido ainda, quando vi eu já estava enrolada em vários cobertores e me aquecia em frente à lareira. Agora era o meu lado bom que comandava. Eu batia queixo de tanto frio, meu lado mal foi muito mal comigo porque ele não me aconselhou a não lavar o cabelo, e eu o lavei, ódio! Agora aqui estava eu com a cabeça molhada e com os cabelos pingando água gelada em minha roupa.

–Louca. –ouvi a voz de Edward, mas ignorei, a minha maior preocupação no momento era ficar bem quentinha. –Você não deveria ter lavado os cabelos. –disse ele em um tom de conversa casual.

–Me conta uma novidade. –eu disse emburrada.

–Você pode ficar resfriada. –disse ele ainda em tom casual.

–Você quer que eu faça o que agora? –perguntei me sentando e encarando-o.

Ele não disse nada, apenas se levantou e foi até um pequeno armário ao lado da cama e pegou algo lá. Parou em minha frente e me estendeu uma toalha, fiquei encarando-o feito besta até que ele respirou fundo e se sentou atrás de mim e começou a enxugar meus cabelos.

–Hmmm... –aquilo tava tão bom. Parecia uma massagem, e quando ele ouviu meu gemido começou a mover a toalha mais devagar ainda, fazendo eu me sentir mole feito gelatina.

–Pronto. –disse ele parando bruscamente a massagem. Vi que ele correu para se sentar na cama e cruzou uma perna por cima da outra como se tentasse esconder algo... Eu hein, que cara estranho!

–Obrigada. –eu disse alisando meus cabelos, e meus dedos enroscaram nas pontas. –Droga. –eu disse, por que essa porcaria tinha que enroscar logo agora? Aposto que eu estava com uma juba do tamanho da do Rei Leão!

Fui até a minha mochila que estava encostada ao lado da cama e peguei meu pente, começando a pentear esse monte de feno que eu chamava de cabelo. Não me contentei até que ele estivesse bem lisinho.

–Seu cabelo é bonito. –disse Edward.

–Obrigada. –eu disse corando. –O seu também é, tem uma cor engraçada. –eu disse reparando que seus cabelos tinham cor de bronze e que eram lindos.

–Todo mundo costumava dizer isso. –ele disse passando os dedos nos fio bagunçando-os mais ainda, eu é que queria estar ali fazendo aquilo!

–Você não disse que sempre morou aqui? –perguntei reparando no que ele havia dito.

–É. - disse ele se levantando e indo ate o fogão.

–Onde você arruma comida? –perguntei curiosa.

–Já estou fazendo um grande favor deixando-a ficar aqui, então se comporte e não faça perguntas. –disse ele ríspido e me calei até o final da noite.

Nós havíamos comido em silencio e ele repetiu o ritual do café da manhã e o do almoço, lavou tudo e foi ler seu livro.

–Então... –eu disse reparando em um pequeno detalhe. –Aonde você vai dormir? –perguntei.

–Na minha cama. –disse ele levantando os olhos de seu livro.

–Certo. –eu disse meio nervosa ao me lembrar do que havia acontecido naquela cama mais cedo. –E onde eu vou dormir? –perguntei corando de nervosismo.

–Boa pergunta. –disse ele meio pensativo. –Só temos uma cama.

–Reparei. –disse mais nervosa ainda.

–Então teremos que dividi-la já que os cobertores não são suficientes para duas pessoas dormirem separadas. –ele disse me olhando estranho.

–Com tanto que você não me agarre de novo. –eu disse retirando minha blusa de frio mais grossa e me embrenhando entre os cobertores.

–Não fui eu que te agarrei. –disse ele me olhando bravo. –Foi você que começou a gemer que nem louca e que começou a me agarrar, eu só dei continuidade.

–Você poderia ter me acordado. –eu disse meio que escondendo o rosto nas cobertas.

–Eu sou um homem você quer que eu faça o que? –ele perguntou.

–Não se abusa de alguém que esta delirando. –eu disse meio brava.

–Delirando? –ele perguntou com a voz divertida. –Ao que me parece você havia dito que estava sonhando.

–Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. –eu disse e ouvi sua risada rouca, arrepiei de novo. –Boa noite. –eu tentei dar fim naquela conversa.

Ouvi que ele havia se levantado e espiei por debaixo das cobertas. Ele tirou a camisa que estava vestindo, em seguida tirou a sua calça de moletom e já ia tirar a cueca quando interrompi.

–Ei, ei, ei... Isso aí fica! –eu disse nervosa.

–Eu sempre durmo assim. –disse ele me olhando bravo.

–Mas se você não notou ainda, você tem companhias hoje... Ou você arrancaria a roupa desse jeito se eu fosse homem? –perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e o vi bufar irritado.

–Tudo bem. –disse ele bravo vindo se deitar do meu lado.

Assim que ele se deitou pude sentir o calor que irradiava de seu corpo e fiquei totalmente nervosa. Essa seria uma noite muito, muito longa mesmo.

.

.

.

**N/A: E aí gentem o que acharam desse capitulo? Gostaram? Então deixem comentarios e recomendações ok! Amo todos seus comentarios ok!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Aposto que deveria ser umas duas da manhã agora, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Eu me sentia tensa devido ao homem seminu ao meu lado. Ele era tão quentinho! Disfarçadamente minhas mãos foram parar em seu braço e as retirei assim que ouvi a respiração dele perder um compasso. Será que ele ainda estava acordado?

Eu sabia que estava um frio horroroso lá fora, mas aqui estava muito calor. Tanto calor que eu chegava a suar. Sentei-me tirando minhas outra blusas ficando só com a regatinha que eu usava. Voltei a me deitar, mas mesmo assim estava muito quente, e com a ajuda dos meus pés retirei minhas meias, e me senti bem melhor.

Voltei a me arrumar na cama para poder dormir, mas o calor não passava e jeito algum. Sentei-me de novo e retirei duas cobertas de cima de nós.

–O que esta fazendo? –ouvi a voz dele perguntar.

–Estou com calor. –eu disse jogando as cobertas no chão.

–Não consegue dormir? –ele perguntou.

–Não.

–Nem eu. –ele disse e voltei a me deitar, fechei os olhos esperando que o sono chegasse, mas ele não veio.

Rolei de um lado, rolei do outro e nada, o sono simplesmente não queria chegar.

–Quer ficar quieta estou tentando dormir. –disse Edward.

–Eu estou com calor! –eu disse secando o suor da minha testa.

–Tira a roupa então. –disse ele e eu estreitei os olhos no escuro.

–Seu tarado você quer me atacar de novo! –eu disse dando um tapa nele e sabe onde minha mão foi parar? Sim, naquele peitoral maravilhoso. Pude sentir o calor da pele dele e a corrente elétrica que o toque em sua pele me causou, retirei minha mão rapidamente dali, apesar de ela estar super confortável e feliz onde estava.

–Eu não vou te agarrar. Só estou dizendo que se você tirar a roupa você vai conseguir dormir. –disse ele. Bufei contrariada, ele tinha razão.

–Tudo bem. –eu disse vencida. –Mas olha lá viu, se você me agarrar vou te espancar até a morte.

–Não vou fazer nada que você não queira também. –ele disse insinuante e eu bufei irritada. Retirei a minha calça e a joguei em qualquer lugar da cabana, ficando apenas de blusinha regata e calcinha. Voltei a me deitar absolutamente desconfortável com a situação. Mas o calor diminuiu consideravelmente e pude tentar dormir a aos poucos a sonolência foi me atingindo.

Eu estava muito confortável deitada em um lugar quentinho, macio e muito cheiroso por sinal. Aos poucos eu me dava contada que tinha alguém ali comigo. Levei minhas mãos para cima procurando e senti um peitoral másculo em meus dedos e sorri preguiçosa, estava muito bom. Fui abaixando minha mão até que ela encontrou uma barriga bem definida, passei minhas mãos por toda a extensão daquela barriga sentindo gominho por gominho daqueles músculos perfeitos.

Eu podia sentir que a pele abaixo dos meus dedos estava totalmente arrepiada e sorri ao saber que eu era a causadora daquilo. Braços fortes me prenderam ali e eu não reclamei em nada, continuei passeando minhas mãos por aquele corpo perfeito e braços. Subi até o pescoço, chegando ao rosto. Senti a barba por fazer e senti aqueles lábios suculentos em meus dedos, dava vontade de agarrar! O rosto era quadrado e bem desenhando, continuei subindo até chegar aos cabelos, que era onde eu queria. Infiltrei meus dedos neles e ouvi um gemido baixinho, e os braços me apertaram mais. Massageei, apertei, puxei e fiz tudo o que me deu vontade e então ouvi um gemido extremamente sexy e que me fez perder a cabeça.

Já que eu estava sonhando eu podia muito bem aproveitar ao máximo daquilo. Dei impulso para ficar por cima dele e ataquei os lábios perfeitos, que me deram abertura para fazer o que eu queria. Suguei os lábios com vontade, passeando preguiçosamente minha língua em cada cantinho daquela boca deliciosa, ele também me beijou com tal intensidade.

Senti mãos fortes agarrarem minhas nádegas e abri as pernas me acomodando melhor, senti algo cutucando no meio das minhas pernas, mas nem liguei por que aquilo estava muito bom. As mãos que antes me seguravam começaram a passear por meu corpo também, subindo até a barra da minha blusa e infiltrando-a. Quando senti que elas estavam próximas dos meus seios gemi de antecipação, continuei beijando-o com mais vontade, eu apertava meu corpo ao dele fazendo o contato com o nosso corpo ser maior. Quando seus dedos tocaram meus seios tive que interromper o beijo para gemer, gemer bem alto.

–Bella. –ouvi uma voz rouca e abri os olhos.

–Que foi? –perguntei extasiada, porque aquelas mãos fortes ainda continuavam massageando meus seios.

–Você esta me agarrando. –disse ele com a voz fraca e então algo se acendeu em minha mente.

–Meu Deus! –eu disse desesperada me sentando para encarar a cena, eu ainda estava em cima do corpo dele e estava totalmente em choque para ter alguma reação ao sentir que 'ele' ainda me cutucava. –Seu tarado! –eu disse tentando tirar as mãos deles dos meus seios, mas ele começou a massagear mais forte e eu não resisti. –Depois eu brigo com você! –eu disse voltando a beijá-lo e uma de suas mãos saíram dos meus seios e foram para no meu quadril me segurando bem forte ali.

Senti um calor pulsante em minha intimidade e gemi rouca, ele se esfregava em mim descaradamente e minha mente estava totalmente vazia.

Em um ato totalmente impulsivo, rebolei sobre ele, ouvi seu gemido rouco e meu corpo tremeu com o som. Espalmei as mãos em seu peito e repeti o gesto.

O atrito dos nossos sexos fez meu corpo em chamas e repeti o gesto mais vezes. Sentindo uma necessidade de mais e mais contato.

Eu suava e ofegava sentindo mesmo com as roupas nossos corpos quentes e nossas intimidades pulsando. Seu amiguinho parecia ficar maior a cada segundo e meu corpo tremulo não obedecia aos meus comandos.

Uma de suas mãos deixou meu seio, e veio para meu quadril, me incentivando a continuar me mover sobre ele. Obedeci sem pudor rebolando em seu membro. Meu corpo tremia e um calor pulsante começa a se concentrar em meu sexo.

Podia o sentir pulsando contra mim, ao mesmo tempo em meu baixo ventre se contraia, e meu corpo inteiro estremecia.

Nossos gemidos se misturavam e me deixavam louca. Então uma sensação forte e intensa me abateu, meu corpo estremeceu e soltei um gemido longo caindo por cima de seu corpo. Eu sentia algo muito, muito quente entre as minhas pernas e a minha calcinha estava totalmente úmida, mas não de um jeito que me incomodava.

Eu arfava devido ao que tinha acabado de acontecer. Suas mãos passeavam em minhas costas totalmente à vontade.

–O que acabamos de fazer? –perguntei meio em choque.

–Sexo. –disse Edward.

–Não seja besta, nós não fizemos sexo... Você sabe-o-que ficou guardadinho aí. E nós ainda estamos vestidos. –eu disse tentando sair de cima dele, mas ele me segurou ali.

–Não se precisa de penetração para se fazer sexo, desde que ambos sintam prazer no ato já é sexo. –disse ele olhando em meus olhos com intensidade.

–Eu te dei prazer? –perguntei corada. Eu nunca havia feito aquilo antes!

–Muito. –disse ele com a voz rouca e senti que o 'queridinho' lá embaixo começava a se animar de novo, e pelo o que eu pude sentir não era nada de 'inho' não, ele era bem 'ão' por sinal, se é que você me entende.

–Pode ir parando! –eu disse me forçando para sair dali. –Fala pro queridinho ai ficar quieto no lugar dele! –eu disse brava e me ajeitando ao seu lado da cama.

–Quem? –ele perguntou confuso.

–O queridinho aí! –eu disse apontando para o seu quadril e ouvi uma risada alta.

–Você esta apelidando meu pênis? –ele perguntou divertido.

–Não, só não quero dizer essa palavra! –eu disse tampando meu rosto, completamente envergonhada.

–Você gostou tanto quanto eu. –disse ele e senti que ele deitava de novo ao meu lado.

–Isso não vai mais acontecer. –eu disse decidida. –Assim que amanhecer eu vou embora.

–Se você ainda não notou já amanheceu. –disse ele apontando para a claridade na janela.

–Ótimo! –eu disse me levantando.

–Se é isso o que você quer. –disse ele dando de ombros.

–É... É isso o que eu quero. –eu disse me vestindo. –Onde esta a minha calça? –perguntei procurando-a.

–Eu é que vou saber você a jogou em algum lugar no meio da noite. –disse ele se sentando e bagunçando seus cabelos com as mãos, fiquei totalmente hipnotizada com aquela visão.

.

.

**.**

**N/A:O que acharam? digam-me!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**_Capítulo 6_**

Edward PDV

Eu tentava ignora-la enquanto tomávamos café, mas estava praticamente impossível já que a sua presença e o seu cheiro praticamente gritavam na minha cara que ela estava bem ali, ao meu lado e que ambos estávamos sozinhos no meio do nada. A lembrança de seu corpo colado ao meu e da pegação de mais cedo ainda me tirava do serio.

Ainda tentando ignora-la, arrumei a louça dispensando a sua ajuda, só Deus sabe o que poderia acontecer se ela ficasse muito perto de mim. Depois de tudo limpo peguei um livro na minha extensa coleção e me sentei em minha poltrona tentando me distrair de sua presença, mas era praticamente impossível e então fingi estar lendo e as lembranças do que aconteceu nessa manhã vieram à tona e muito intensas em minha mente.

Deus! Eu não sou um tarado, então o que esta acontecendo comigo? Só a lembrança de sua pele quente e cor creme me deixavam aceso, mas lembrar de seus doces gemidos me deixavam em um estado alarmante e preocupante. Muito tempo se passou até ela quebrar o silencio.

–Onde eu tomo banho? –ela perguntou e então imediatamente, imagens de seu corpo nu embaixo do meu chuveiro me vieram em mente, tentei afastar aquelas imagens, eu poderia cometer uma loucura!

–No banheiro. –respondi com os olhos pregados em meu livro, eu não poderia olhá-la.

–Er... E onde fica o banheiro? –ela perguntou com a voz tímida.

–Lá fora. –respondi.

Pela minha visão periferia pude a ver pegando suas coisas e se dirigindo para fora. Minutos se passaram e minha mente estava a mil... Eu a imaginava embaixo do chuveiro, se ensaboando em todas as partes e eu queria muito ser seu sabonete só para poder deslizar por sua pele macia e cremosa, mas então um grito me tirou de meus devaneios.

–Ahhhhh... –corri para fora preocupado.

–O que foi? –abri a porta do banheiro como um louco, totalmente desesperado, ela podia estar machucada!

–A água ta gelada. –ela estava mesmo chorando? Por causa da água?

–Ah, por favor, você esta fazendo drama por causa de nada? –perguntei indignando e então meus olhos agiram por vontade própria e foram parar em seus lindos seios, e senti uma vontade louca de encurtar o espaço entre nós, queria agarrá-la e beijar seus lindos seios, que estavam completamente rígidos e pedindo para serem chupados, era praticamente uma necessidade!

–Você pensa que é fácil tomar banho em água gelada com essa neve aqui fora e com esse frio de rachar coco? –ela falava e somente uma parcela de minha mente tinha ciência do que ela estava falando, porque eu não estava sendo racional nesse momento.

–Para mim é! –eu respondi ainda encarando-a, e meus olhos foram descendo até o delicado monte de Vênus entre suas pernas, o meu animal interior praticamente rosnou!

–Seu tarado! –ela me empurrou para fora dali, fechando a porta na minha cara, mas eu nem liguei e ri dela, afinal eu havia acabado de ter a visão do paraíso... Deus estava sendo bonzinho comigo pela primeira vez depois de anos.

Eu sentia meu corpo totalmente rígido. Eu ainda me lembrava de seu belo corpo e meu amigão lá embaixo se contorcia de desejo, praticamente dava piruetas e então eu fiz uma coisa que eu não fazia desde os meus 18 anos. Eu me masturbei, pensando nela e como devia ser 'estar' nela.

Eu estava limpando a minha 'bagunça' quando a vi entrar na cabana em um raio e se enfiar em baixo das cobertas batendo o queixo de frio. Qual é, não era pra tanto... Eu já estava mais do que acostumado a tomar banho gelado, não era tão difícil assim! Se bem que eu acho que com ela por aqui, a quantidade de banhos frios aumentariam em proporções estratosféricas!

–Louca. –eu disse me sentando para ler meu livro. –Você não deveria ter lavado os cabelos. –comentei.

–Me conta uma novidade. –ela disse emburrada.

–Você pode ficar resfriada.

–Você quer que eu faça o que agora? –ela perguntou me encarando.

Eu não disse nada, apenas me levantei e fui até o armário para pegar uma toalha e então suspirando fundo –e com medo de cometer uma loucura- me sentei atrás dela e comecei a secar seus cabelos.

–Hmmm... –ela gemeu? Eu tenho certeza de que ela gemeu! Céus aquilo não faria bem algum com a minha imaginação, mas resolvendo que eu queria ouvir mais um pouco seus gemidos, comecei a massagear sua cabeça.

–Pronto. –eu disse quando senti meu amigão dar sinal de vida... Eu não tinha me aliviado agora pouco? Sentei-me rapidamente em minha cama e cruzei as pernas para esconder a minha 'animação'.

–Obrigada. –ela disse e começou a alisar seus cabelos com as mãos. –Droga. –eu a ouvi resmungar e ir até a sua mochila, voltando de lá com um pente. Ela penteou seu cabelo até que ele caísse liso sobre suas costas. Eles eram bem compridos e castanhos e vê-los daquela forma me deu idéias nada apropriadas para o horário.

–Seu cabelo é bonito.

–Obrigada. –ela corou. –O seu também é, tem uma cor engraçada. –disse ela sobre meus cabelos e eu sorri ao me lembrar do estrago que meu cabelo costumava fazer na mulherada.

–Todo mundo costumava dizer isso. –eu passei a mão em meu cabelo bagunçando-o e ela me olhou de uma forma estranha.

–Você não disse que sempre morou aqui?

–É. – me levantei e fui até o fogão preparar o jantar, eu não queria falar sobre nada disso agora.

–Onde você arruma comida?

–Já estou fazendo um grande favor deixando-a ficar aqui, então se comporte e não faça perguntas. –eu sei que fui um pouco grosso com ela, mas para responder suas perguntas eu teria que mergulhar em lembranças dolorosas, e eu sentia que nunca estaria pronto para lembrar e muito menos para contar para alguém sobre tudo.

Nós comemos em silencio e fiz o mesmo da manhã, arrumei a louça e fui tentar ler meu livro.

–Então... Aonde você vai dormir? –ela perguntou.

–Na minha cama. –eu disse olhando-a.

–Certo. –ela disse nervosa. –E onde eu vou dormir? –ela corou em um vermelho vivo ao perguntar.

–Boa pergunta. –eu disse. –Só temos uma cama.

–Reparei.

–Então teremos que dividi-la já que os cobertores não são suficientes para duas pessoas dormirem separadas. –e dessa vez eu estava com medo, porque sabe-se lá Deus o que pode acontecer nessa cama!

–Com tanto que você não me agarre de novo. –ela disse tirando sua blusa de frio e entrando embaixo das cobertas, eu queria que ela tirasse mais do que a blusa de frio.

–Não fui eu que te agarrei. –eu disse bravo. –Foi você que começou a gemer que nem louca e que começou a me agarrar, eu só dei continuidade.

–Você poderia ter me acordado. –ela disse se escondendo nas cobertas.

–Eu sou um homem você quer que eu faça o que?

–Não se abusa de alguém que está delirando. –ela disse brava.

–Delirando? –aquilo estava muito divertido pro meu gosto. –Ao que me parece você havia dito que estava sonhando.

–Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. –eu ri. –Boa noite. –disse ela dando fim ao nosso pequeno e amigável diálogo.

Levantei-me para dormir e comecei a me despir de minhas roupas e quando eu ia tirar a única peça que faltava ela gritou toda alarmada.

–Ei, ei, ei... Isso aí fica!

–Eu sempre durmo assim. –eu disse bravo, afinal era verdade, eu odiava dormir vestido.

–Mas se você não notou ainda, você tem companhia hoje... Ou você arrancaria a roupa desse jeito se eu fosse homem? –bufei todo irritado... Primeiro: Se ela fosse homem a essa altura estaria apanhando ou morta por ter tentando me agarrar essa manhã. Segundo: Se ela fosse homem não ia ficar encarando o meu corpo. E terceiro: Se ela fosse homem eu não estaria desejando-a.

–Tudo bem. –eu disse me deitando ao seu lado.

Assim que me deitei senti o calor irradiando de seu corpo e senti cada parte do meu corpo se arrepiar querendo mais contado.

Normalmente eu estaria dormindo uma hora dessas, mas isso simplesmente era uma missão impossível, uma missão que eu havia perdido assim que a comecei. Eu não sei se ela também estava acordada, mas eu podia ouvir sua respiração pesada ao meu lado e então eu senti um toque delicado em meu braço e meu coração foi a mil, devido ao choque do contado e passei a respirar mais pesado ainda. Então Bella, do nada se sentou e tirou suas blusas ficando somente com uma regatinha branca e colada ao seu corpo, deixando minha imaginação em frangalhos. Ela voltou a se deitar, minutos depois, a senti se mexendo de novo, segundo depois ela sossegou para no minuto seguinte se levantar e jogar as cobertas no chão.

–O que esta fazendo? –perguntei.

–Estou com calor. –ela continuou jogando as cobertas até sobrar uma só.

–Não consegue dormir? –perguntei.

–Não.

–Nem eu. –ela se deitou e ficamos alguns segundos em silencio.

E então ela começou a rolar na cama.

–Quer ficar quieta estou tentando dormir. –eu disse bravo.

–Eu estou com calor! –e realmente ela estava com calor, porque pude a ver passar a mão na testa para secar o suor.

–Tira a roupa então. –eu juro que eu falei inocentemente agora!

–Seu tarado você quer me atacar de novo! –ela disse e em seguida meu deu uma tapa no peito. E sentir seu toquei em meu peito nu causou contorções em todo meu corpo, sua pele quente em contado com a minha pele nua me deixou totalmente 'ligado', se é que você me entende. _(N/A: Se eu entendo ED? É claro que eu entendo! Rsrsrs.)_

–Eu não vou te agarrar. Só estou dizendo que se você tirar a roupa você vai conseguir dormir. –eu disse e a ouvi bufar irritada por saber que eu tinha total razão.

–Tudo bem. Mas olha lá viu, se você me agarrar vou te espancar até a morte.

–Não vou fazer nada que você não queira também. –o que era verdade, eu não agarraria a garota sem que ela quisesse. Ela então retirou o restante de suas roupas, ficando apenas de calcinha e regata. Minha imaginação entrou em curto-circuito nesse momento, fiquei em transe apenas olhando seu corpo.

Eu dormia tranquilamente ao lado de algo quentinho, macio e cheiroso, mas fui despertado quando mãos começaram a correr pelo meu peitoral e foram descendo pela minha barriga, sentia todo o meu corpo arrepiado e rígido. O que aquela louca esta fazendo?

A segurei parada ao meu lado tentando controla-la, mas era uma missão impossível, ela continuou com o passeio de suas mãos em meu corpo. Mas foi quando ela começou a massagear meu cabelo e puxar os fios que eu perdi o controle, e a partir daquele momento me deixei levar pelas sensações atormentadoras. Ela subiu por cima de mim e atacou meus lábios.

Era muito bom sentir seu gosto em minha boca e a maciez e quentura de seus lábios nos meus, e quando nossas línguas entraram em contato foi o frenesi. Eu a agarrei mantendo-a presa a mim, eu me sentia totalmente ereto e não havia forma de mudar isso.

Aproveitei para acariciar cada cantinho daquela pele que me deixava louco e anestesiado. Nós ainda nos beijávamos quando minhas mãos tocaram seus seios, eles eram macios e perfeitamente redondos, o tamanho exato de minhas mãos, mas quando comecei a massagear os mamilos ela se soltou do beijo pra gemer consideravelmente alto.

–Bella. –eu gemi ao vê-la tão entregue em minhas mãos.

–Que foi? –ela perguntou e eu continuava massageando seus seios.

–Você esta me agarrando. –eu disse divertido.

–Meu Deus! –ela disse se sentando por cima de mim. –Seu tarado! –ela disse tentando tirar minhas mãos de seus seios, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar, ela gemeu mais uma vez. –Depois eu brigo com você! –e voltou a me beijar.

E ela começou a rebolar por cima de mim, deixei que meu instinto me guiasse e rebolei junto dela.

Gemi a sentindo rebolar mais sobre mim, e seu corpo tremulo sobre o meu, suas mãos apoiaram no meu peito e arfei com o contado.

Meu corpo ardia em chamas ao senti-la se movendo contra meu pau, meu membro pulsava com a necessidade de sentir cada vez mais dela.

Ela parecia fora de si, movendo seu corpo contra o meu, meu pau ficava maior e pulsava loucamente, continuamos nos movendo em nossa dança erótica. A necessidade de liberação crescendo cada vez mais.

Deslizei uma das minhas mãos para fora do seu seio, e agarrei sua cintura a fazendo rebolar mais firmemente contra meu pau, gemi com o atrito de nossos corpos era enlouquecedor e foi com uma extrema onda de alegria e prazer misturados que me deixei levar, chegando ao ápice do prazer. Eu podia a sentir estremecendo por cima de mim e percebi que ela havia chegado lá também.

Eu estava pensando na loucura que havia feito, ela era totalmente estranha para mim e eu para ela. Eu nunca senti nada igual em minha vida, o prazer foi aterrador, e olha que quando o assunto era sexo eu era perito. Sempre fui um bom amante, e conhecia todas as formas de dar prazer a uma mulher, todas as posições mais deliciosas, mas com ela eu me senti novamente o garoto de 16 anos virgem. Eu enfrentei o desconhecido naquela noite e eu gostei do que encontrei. Eu só esperava não ficar dependente do que eu havia provado.

–O que acabamos de fazer? –ela perguntou de repente.

–Sexo. –respondi calmamente.

–Não seja besta, nós não fizemos sexo... Você sabe-o-que ficou guardadinho aí. E nós ainda estamos vestidos. –ela tentou sair de cima de mim, mas eu a segurei. Como essa garota podia ser tão boba assim? Logo depois do que havia provado ali.

–Não se precisa de penetração para se fazer sexo, desde que ambos sintam prazer no ato já é sexo. –eu lhe expliquei calmamente.

–Eu te dei prazer? –ela perguntou totalmente corada, ela parecia chocada com o feito?

–Muito. –eu disse totalmente embriagado com o tom de vermelho tingido em sua pele e senti que eu já começava a me animar de novo.

–Pode ir parando! –ela disse saindo do meu colo. –Fala pro queridinho ai ficar quieto no lugar dele!

–Quem? –perguntei confuso.

–O queridinho aí! –e ela apontou para o meu quadril me fazendo rir alto.

–Você esta apelidando meu pênis? –perguntei divertido, eu não podia acreditar nisso. De todas as mulheres que já tive em minha cama, nunca nenhuma ousou apelidar meu 'amigão', e muito menos com um apelido diminutivo, eu era bem dotado, muito bem dotado, mas eu sabia que essa garota era completamente louca e que vindo dela era um elogio. Então não me importei e me diverti com aquilo.

–Não, só não quero dizer essa palavra! –ela tampou seu rosto envergonhada.

–Você gostou tanto quanto eu. –eu disse.

–Isso não vai mais acontecer. Assim que amanhecer vou embora.

–Se você ainda não notou já amanheceu. –eu apontei para a janela e de lá se podia ver que o dia já havia amanhecido, mas eu não queria que ela fosse embora.

–Ótimo! –ela levantou.

–Se é isso o que você quer. –eu dei de ombros, mas algo dentro de mim queria gritar loucamente para que ela não fosse.

–É... É isso o que eu quero. –ela disse se vestindo. –Onde esta a minha calça?

–Eu é que vou saber você a jogou em algum lugar no meio da noite. –eu me sentei a afundei as mãos em meu cabelo totalmente irritado, mas senti olhos queimando em mim e quando ergui a cabeça vi que ela me encarava, ela estava parada segurando uma de suas blusas e estava com os olhos pregados em mim. Sorri torto para ela e vi que ela ofegou.

–O que foi? –perguntei.

–Nada. –ela se virou e começou a procurar suas coisas e enquanto ela estava de costas para mim tive uma visão privilegiada de sua bundinha redondinha e durinha.

Logo ela encontrou o que procurava e terminou de se vestir e sem dizer mais nada, pegou sua mochila e saiu para o vento gelado. Quando a porta bateu me levantei e fui até a janela espiona-la. Eu sabia que ela nunca encontraria o caminho de volta, mas mesmo assim fiquei olhando. Ela andava totalmente confusa e olhando o lugar a sua volta a todo o momento, e quando ela olhou para trás e me viu parado a janela olhando-a eu sorri torto e vi ela bufar e então sair caminhando em passos pesados pela floresta.

Havia uma grande probabilidade dela se perder e acabar se machucando e uma parte de mim me confrontava. Eu ia até lá e a levava até a estrada que a levaria de volta para casa, ou eu a deixava tentar encontrar o caminho sozinha e ela se perderia, ou então eu podia ir até la e pedir para ela voltar.

.

.

.

**N/A: Ain como eu gostaria de encontrar um cabana com um Ed só pra mim... Então ja sabem, se a Leh sumir do nada, não postar mais na fic ou cisa do genero é pq encontrei uma cabana com um gostosão assim pra mim... Ou com a minha sorte, eu fui até a mata encontrei uma cabana e lá tinha o Pé Grande que me matou...Medo! rsrsrs**


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Capítulo 7_**

Eu estava tão hipnotizada com a visão dele desarrumando seus cabelos que nem percebi que eu havia paralisado no lugar, só tomei consciência disso quando ele olhou pra mim e deu aquele sorriso torto perfeito que me fez ofegar, minhas mãos suarem, e meu coração disparar.

–O que foi? –ele perguntou ainda sorrindo.

–Nada. –me virei voltando a procurar minha calça, que só Deus sabe onde ela havia ido parar.

Quando encontrei minha calça terminei de me vestir, peguei minha mochila e sai daquela cabana levando um choque quando o vento gelado bateu em meu rosto. Não olhei para trás, porque se eu o fizesse, perderia o controle mais uma vez e voltaria para agarrá-lo.

Só tinha um pequeno problema em querer ir embora, eu não sabia o caminho de volta. Eu mal sabia como havia ido parar ali, quem me dera saber como ir embora. Eu andava pelo local totalmente confusa, olhando a minha volta e para as várias possibilidades de caminhos. Eu tinha que seguir para o norte, pelo menos é o que eu sempre via em filmes quando alguém se perde na floresta. Se você seguir para o norte você acha o caminho, mas para onde é o norte mesmo? Lembrei-me que uma vez vi em um filme que se você sentir a terra em volta de uma arvore, a parte mais úmida indicava o norte, eu estava correndo para a arvore mais próxima quando me lembrei. Tinha neve por todo lado, tava tudo molhado e úmido, como eu iria descobrir qual era o lado mais úmido da arvore? Eu queria gritar de raiva.

Sabe quando você tem a sensação de que esta sendo vigiada? Pois é! Eu sentia isso agora mesmo, eu sentia minhas costas queimarem e então olhei para trás, e o que eu vi me arrepiou toda: Edward parado na janela, só de cueca e me encarando. Bufei para as reações exageradas que meu corpo estava tendo e sai marchando para dentro da floresta, se eu ficasse mais um segundo perto desse gostosão eu não responderia por meus atos, não mesmo!

Eu andei, andei e andei, e toda vez que eu olhava para trás lá estava à bendita cabana. Eu sabia que eu estava andando em círculos, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu era teimosa demais para dar o braço a torcer e voltar para pedir ajuda. E eu tinha uma ligeira sensação de que se eu pedisse ajuda, para encontrar o caminho de volta, ele me negaria.

Eu não sabia por quanto tempo eu estava andando, só me dei conta do tempo quando meu estomago começou a roncar exigindo que eu o alimentasse, que mimado! Eu estava dando mais uma volta na cabana, totalmente irritada por não encontrar o caminho, quando Edward saiu, ofeguei com a imagem a minha frente. Ele estava lindo de morrer, vestido em uma calça cáqui e um pulôver bege de gola alta, se eu não o tivesse visto nu eu diria que não existia nada mais lindo do que ele vestido daquela forma. Ele segurava uma caneca em mãos com algo fumegante. Ele sorriu para mim.

–Já encontrou o caminho de volta? –ele perguntou em um tom zombeteiro.

–Ainda não. –eu disse chateada. –Bem que você poderia me dar uma ajudinha. –eu parei e fiquei encarando-o com um sorriso amarelo estampado em meu rosto. Ele sorriu torto mais uma vez, e a minha teoria de que ele me negaria a informação havia acabado de se confirmar, não que eu me arrependesse de ver aquele sorriso mais uma vez.

–Está muito frio aqui fora, não quer entrar e se esquentar? –ele perguntou e então um sorrisinho malicioso se formou em seu rosto. Tarado! Aquele sorriso causou mais um pouco de reações exageradas em meu corpo.

–Não, mas obrigada. –eu disse e voltei a caminhar.

–Você quem sabe. –ele disse entrando na cabana novamente e eu não pude prender o impulso de mostrar a língua para porta.

Dessa vez eu sabia que estava perdida, porque eu não via mais a cabana, esse era um progresso muito grande, eu não estava mais andando em círculos. Eu tinha a sensação de que havia acabado de escalar uma montanha, minhas pernas estavam cansadas de tanto andar e então resolvi parar para um 'pit-stop' e me sentei no caule de uma arvore encostando a cabeça no tronco.

Abri os olhos lentamente olhando a minha voltada, já estava anoitecendo! Droga, eu acabei caindo no sono, é isso que dá ficar fazendo outras coisas durante a noite ao invés de dormir! Eu morria de frio e tinha certeza de que mais um pouco que eu ficasse parada ali, eu acabaria congelando. Levantei-me abanando a neve que havia se acumulado em minhas roupas.

Olhei a minha volta analisando a situação e cheguei a uma conclusão obvia: eu estava perdida! Resolvi refazer meu trajeto e comecei a caminhar para frente, andei por um tempinho e suspirei aliviada quando vi uma luzinha fraca a minha frente, mas então eu ouvi algo que fez minhas pernas tremerem, meu coração disparar e minha voz ficar presa na garganta.

Não muito longe de onde eu estava eu ouvi uivos e desesperada sair correndo até dar de cara com a porta da cabana, e comecei a bater desesperada para que Edward viesse abrir a porta logo para mim. E então ele apareceu na porta com uma expressão aliviada, e sem poder me conter joguei meus braços em sua cintura.

–O que aconteceu? –ele perguntou entrando na cabana, que estava quentinha e confortável.

–Você não me disse que tinha lobos por aqui. –eu disse com a voz chorosa enquanto eu estava com o rosto enterrado em seu peito, eu ainda estava muito assustada.

–Você não perguntou. –ele disse passando as mãos em minhas costas gentilmente, tentando me acalmar. Relutante, me afastei dele.

–Eu tinha me perdido, então sentei em uma arvore para descansar e acabei dormindo, acordei e já era quase de noite e ouço uivos, eu quase morri de medo! Nunca mais vou embora daqui! –eu disse tudo em um fôlego só.

–Então teremos que chegar a um acordo. –ele disse calmo.

–Que acordo? –perguntei.

–Que tudo o que acontecer entre nós dois foi porque ambos queriam e nada de ficar tacando a culpa em mim depois. –ele disse e eu corei de vergonha.

–Me desculpe. –eu disse tímida... Então quer dizer que ele esperava que acontecessem mais coisas entre nós? Hmmm, interessante isso, muito, mas muito interessante mesmo.

–Você não concordou. –ele disse.

–Tudo bem... –eu disse meio relutante. –Mas nada de avançar o sinal ok! –eu disse a minha única regra.

–Como assim? –ele perguntou confuso.

–Eu ainda não estou pronta para... Ah você sabe! –eu disse e senti meu rosto pegar fogo. Eu não sabia como eu conseguia estar falando disso com um estranho, mas eu me sentia totalmente à vontade com ele e de alguma forma eu sabia que podia confiar a ele a minha vida.

–Eu não pretendo fazer nada que você não queira também, eu nunca te forçaria a nada. –ele disse calmo e pude senti um leve toque de humor em suas palavras.

–Ok. Agora eu quero comer alguma coisa, tou morrendo de fome! –eu disse jogando minha mochila no chão e indo na direção do fogão. Meu estomago gritou de fome ao ver uma sopa de legumes ali. –O cheiro esta ótimo. –eu disse.

–Que bom que você gosta. –disse ele atrás de mim e meu corpo inteiro teve um arrepio involuntário.

.

.

.

**N/A: e ai gentem, gostaram?**


	8. Capítulo 8

**_Capítulo 8_**

Depois de comer eu fui me deitar. Tirei meu tênis e me esparramei na cama pensando no que ele havia me dito. Será que ele esperava que acontecesse algo mais intimo entre nós? Será que eu dei a entender que eu também queria? Ou o meu comportamento dessa manhã me entregou? Claro, eu não podia negar que ele era um tesão, mas eu não era esse tipo de garota, que dorme com qualquer um... O que aconteceu hoje e ontem foi pura e simplesmente perda de controle, eu não tinha comando do meu corpo, ele queria algo e eu dei!

A quem eu estava querendo enganar, eu também quis aquilo, mas não significa que eu vá fazer mais do que aquilo com ele!

–Então... –ele falou me encarando lá da sua poltrona.

–Então o que? –perguntei olhando-o.

–Porque você esta fugindo mesmo? –ele perguntou.

–Porque meus pais querem que eu case com um cara que eu não amo. –eu disse.

–Mas você não precisa fugir para isso, você já pensou em dizer 'Não'? –ele disse.

–Você não conhece meus pais, 'não' para eles não tem significado algum. –eu disse irritada. –A minha vida inteira eles me obrigam a fazer as vontades deles, que roupa usar, com quem conversar, o que comer... Tudo! Não foi só por causa do casamento que eu fugi isso só fez a bomba explodir! Eu me sentia sufocada dentro daquela casa. –eu acabei contando para ele todos os meus motivos, eu só não sabia responder o porquê eu senti tanta confiança nele para fazer isso.

–Mas você não tem amigos para te apoiar? –ele perguntou.

–Claro que eu tenho, a Alice e o Emmett me dão a maior força, mas o que eles poderiam fazer contra os meus pais? –perguntei e vi que ele se sentava mais ereto em sua poltrona.

–Como são esses seus amigos? –ele perguntou num tom muito interessado.

–Porque quer saber?

–À toa, gosto de julgar o caráter das pessoas. –disse ele.

–Bom... A Alice é uma força da natureza, aquela baixinha! –eu disse rindo. –Ninguém consegue dizer não para ela, ela parece o Gato de Botas do Sherek com aqueles olhinhos pidões quando vê um sapato novo. –eu disse e ouvi uma risadinha vindo da direção dele. –Eu a amo, ela é a minha melhor amiga, fazemos tudo juntas! –eu disse. –Já o Emmett... Ele é uma figura, faz todo mundo rir, mas é muito convencido se acha o cara só porque era o capitão do time de basquete da escola, ele e a Alice são únicos. –eu disse.

–E esses seus amigos tem mais irmãos ou são só eles? –ele perguntou.

–Ele tem um irmão mais velho, mas não sei o nome dele e nunca vi fotos na casa deles, eles não falam dele, só que sentem a sua falta e que respeitam as decisões dele. –eu disse.

–Há quanto tempo você está em Forks, Bella? –ele perguntou.

–Um pouco mais de dois anos. –eu disse. –No começo eu não tinha amigo nenhum, até que um dia derrubei suco em minha roupa lá na escola... Alice estava no banheiro e me ofereceu ajuda. –eu disse me lembrando do dia em que a conheci. –Acredita que ela sempre tem uma muda de roupa na mochila? –eu ri.

–Seus amigos parecem ser de boa índole. –disse ele meio pensativo. –Eles namoram? –ele perguntou.

–Namoram, e sabe o que é mais engraçado? –eu disse rindo. –Eles são irmãos gêmeos e namoram com irmãos gêmeos, Jasper e Rosalie Hale, é uma figura esses quatro juntos, eu também gosto muito deles, fico imaginado que se um dia eles resolverem ter filhos, que eles terão uma multidão para criar. –eu disse rindo e ouvi uma risada gostosa vindo de Edward, olhei curiosa para ele, mas não disse nada, ele parecia estar se divertindo com o que eu dizia.

–E você tem namorado? –ele perguntou e eu tenho certeza de que corei até a o dedão do pé.

–Não. –respondi.

–E porque não? –ele perguntou agora me parecendo muito mais interessado ainda.

–Não tenho boas experiências com namoros. –eu disse.

–Por quê?

–Porque o cara que eu dei meu primeiro beijo era gay, ele só se aproximou de mim porque achava o Emmett um tesão... James desgraçado! –e então Edward explodiu em uma gargalhada. –Qual é desgraça dos outros é colírio agora? –perguntei e ele continuou rindo. –Ei, isso não é engraçado! –eu disse.

–Muito pelo contrario, você não faz idéia de como isso é engraçado! –e ele continuou rindo. Irritada deitei na cama de costas para ele, ainda ouvindo a sua risada.

Já fazia um tempinho que ele havia parado de rir, mas eu continuei virada de costas ainda muito irritada... Porque poxa, aquele foi um dos piores dias da minha vida e ele zomba comigo assim!

Senti a cama ao meu lado afundar, e fiquei tensa.

–Não fica chateada não. –disse ele no meu ouvido e me abraçando por trás, assim eu esqueço até o meu nome!

–Ta bom. –eu disse suspirando pesado.

–Fica de frente pra mim. –disse ele me virando e eu vi seus intensos olhos verdes cravados em meu rosto. –Você ta chateada ainda? –ele perguntou.

–Um pouquinho. –eu disse fazendo biquinho.

–Desculpa. –OMG! Eu ia desmaiar desse jeito, era pecado esse homem fazer isso comigo! Como eu ainda podia estar viva com ele me olhando daquele jeito e falando comigo em sua voz sedutora? Não tem explicação.

–Ta bom. –eu disse bem baixinho.

–Não foi convincente. –disse ele e eu olhei para cima só para ver seu olhar malicioso enquanto ele aproximava seu rosto do meu, me dando um beijinho no canto da minha boca. –Você me desculpou?

–S-sim. –droga, porque eu tinha que gaguejar logo agora?

–Eu acho que não. –ele disse e então colou seus lábios aos meus. Fui até o céu e voltei quando sua língua pediu passagem e eu de boa vontade a dei.

Nossas línguas se tocavam calma e sensualmente, explorando a boca do outro em todos os cantinhos, saboreando nos mínimos detalhes. Sua boca tinha gosto de menta, e fazia loucuras com todo o resto do meu corpo enquanto nos beijávamos. Eu sentia que eu era uma bomba relógio, eu poderia explodir a qualquer momento e a culpa ia ser somente de Edward e de sua boca deliciosa. Ouvi um gemido vindo dele quando infiltrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, apertando e puxando, fazendo com que nossos lábios se colassem ainda mais.

Eu queria não ter que respirar, mas isso era uma necessidade tanto minha quanto dele e nos separamos de má vontade.

–Agora você me desculpou. –disse ele.

–Idiota. –eu disse ainda tentando recuperar o meu fôlego.

–Já recuperou o fôlego? –ele perguntou um tempinho depois, eu já podia respirar com mais calma.

–Já por quê? –ele não me respondeu com palavras, simplesmente voltou a me beijar.

Essa noite não teve pegação, só curtição. Edward e eu ficamos ali, nos beijando e curtindo a presença um do outro até que o sono nos venceu e por incrível que pareça nenhum de nós dois acordou de madrugada para agarrar o outro. Eu tinha uma teoria para isso. Quando a coisa parecia proibida e inalcançável, meu subconsciente agia por vontade própria agarrando Edward, mas agora que ambos havíamos chegado a um acordo e sabíamos nossas limitações, ninguém -eu- tinha que acordar de madrugada para agarrar o outro, para aproveitar o máximo que podia. Tinha que haver um motivo mais forte para isso.

.

.

.

**N/A: me digam o que acharam! *-* ;D**


	9. Capítulo 9

**_Capítulo 9 _**

**_PDV Edward_**

Eu estava ansioso e preocupado. Isabella já tinha saído há muito tempo, claro que eu a vi rondando em volta da cabana, totalmente sem noção de por onde ir, mas depois de um tempo ela parou de aparecer. Eu não sabia o que fazer, já estava quase anoitecendo e eu sabia que logo os lobos apareceriam, eu me preparava para ir procurá-la quando ouço as suas batidas desesperadas na porta. Quando a vi, ali bem na minha frente, senti como se dez quilos evaporassem de meu corpo e pude sentir uma onda de alivio, ela se jogou contra mim me abraçando apertado e suspirei aliviado ao sentir seu calor.

–O que aconteceu? –perguntei nos levando para dentro da cabana.

–Você não me disse que tinha lobos por aqui. –meu coração deu uma guinada, será que eles tentaram atacar ela? Não, se eles tivessem tentado ela não estaria em meus braços agora, meu coração ficou apertado com esse pensamento.

–Você não perguntou. –eu disse acalmando-a e então ela se afastou de mim.

–Eu tinha me perdido, então sentei em uma arvore para descansar e acabei dormindo, acordei e já era quase de noite e ouço uivos, eu quase morri de medo! Nunca mais vou embora daqui! –ela disse.

–Então teremos que chegar a um acordo. –eu disse tentando me mostrar calmo diante a nossa situação.

–Que acordo? –ela perguntou.

–Que tudo o que acontecer entre nós dois foi porque ambos queriam e nada de ficar tacando a culpa em mim depois. –eu disse só para ter o prazer de vê-la corar de vergonha. Aquela cor em sua pele era irresistível, me deixava louco de vontade de agarrá-la, querendo sempre mais do que eu poderia ter dela. Claro que tínhamos que chegar a esse acordo, essa era uma via de duas mãos, não mão única, ambos teríamos que estar de acordo quando acontecesse algo entre nós.

–Me desculpe. –ela disse tímida, e então ficou com uma expressão pensativa. Às vezes eu queria ter o dom de ler mentes só para ver o que se passava na mente daquela garota insana, mas eu tinha muita certeza de que se eu pudesse ler mentes, sua mente seria a única que eu não conseguiria ler, ela sempre teria o dom de me surpreender cada vez mais, ela não era previsível de forma alguma, sempre vinha com algo para me surpreender, o que era bom pois a intensidade com que ela agia me fazia sentir-me vivo a cada dia a mais que eu passava ao lado dela.

–Você não concordou. –eu disse ao ver que ela não deu a resposta que eu queria.

–Tudo bem... Mas nada de avançar o sinal ok! –ela disse e eu fiquei confuso. Nós já não tínhamos avançados alguns sinais mais cedo? Eu pensei que ela também queria...

–Como assim? –perguntei confuso.

–Eu ainda não estou pronta para... Ah você sabe! –ela estava muito vermelha... E ao ver o modo com ela estava meio desconfortável com o assunto foi que entendi. Ela ainda era virgem!

–Eu não pretendo fazer nada que você não queira também, eu nunca te forçaria a nada. –eu disse calmo. Claro que eu nunca faria nada que ela não quisesse, mesmo que ela não fosse mais virgem. Mas a idéia de ser o único que já esteve nela era muito tentadora, tentadora demais até. Saber que eu seria o único a ter a chance de ver seu rosto transbordar prazer... Achei melhor parar com esses pensamentos se não eu teria que descumprir a minha promessa e então eu iria atacá-la e fazê-la minha!

–Ok. Agora eu quero comer alguma coisa, tou morrendo de fome! –disse ela indo até o fogão, onde tinha uma panela cheia com sopa de legumes quentinha estava esperando por ela. –O cheiro esta ótimo. –ela disse.

–Que bom que você gosta. –eu disse me colocando atrás dela, mas sem tocá-la, eu poderia perder o controle se o fizesse!

Depois seguimos a mesma rotina dos dias anteriores. Comemos em silencio, eu lavei a louça e fui ler um livro, enquanto ela se deitava em minha cama. Eu só conseguia pensar nela e no que havíamos compartilhado mais cedo e na agonia que senti enquanto ela estava lá fora sozinha, sem saber o que havia acontecido com ela.

E se ela tivesse encontrado o caminho de volta? E se ela realmente tivesse se perdido e não encontrasse o caminho de volta até mim? E se os lobos a tivessem encontrado antes de ela conseguir achar o caminho de volta?...

Eu estava curioso sobre ela. Eu queria conhecê-la cada vez mais, me sentia sedento por informações. Claro que eu sabia o tipo de pessoas que os pais dela eram, eu já havia ouvido falar deles e já havia os visto antes, em meu antigo ramo profissional eles eram bem conhecidos, mas eu nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecê-la, talvez se eu a tivesse visto antes, tanto sofrimento teria sido poupado e... Cortei essa linha de pensamentos e me foquei nela.

–Então... –eu disse a encarando, tentando puxar assunto.

–Então o que?

–Porque você esta fugindo mesmo? –perguntei querendo saber mais dela.

–Porque meus pais querem que eu case com um cara que eu não amo. –eu não conseguia formar essa imagem em minha mente, a imagem dela se casando com outro.

–Mas você não precisa fugir para isso, você já pensou em dizer 'Não'? –perguntei.

–Você não conhece meus pais, 'não' para eles não tem significado algum. A minha vida inteira eles me obrigam a fazer as vontades deles, que roupa usar, com quem conversar, o que comer... Tudo! Não foi só por causa do casamento que eu fugi isso só fez a bomba explodir! Eu me sentia sufocada dentro daquela casa. –eu entendia muito bem o que ela queria dizer. Apesar de meus pais terem sido os melhores, me apoiado em todas e quaisquer decisões que eu tomava para a minha vida, eu sabia que havia muitos pais manipuladores e que agiam pelo próprio bem. Os Swan eram assim, mas eu sabia que ela era a exceção, ela não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa egoísta que pensa somente no próprio bem. Ela era a 'ovelha negra' daquela família, e eu me senti grato por isso.

–Mas você não tem amigos para te apoiar? –perguntei curioso.

–Claro que eu tenho, a Alice e o Emmett me dão a maior força, mas o que eles poderiam fazer contra os meus pais? –ao ouvir os nomes me arrumei em minha cadeira, de repente a minha ânsia por saber mais dela se tornou uma necessidade.

–Como são esses seus amigos?

–Porque quer saber?

–À toa, gosto de julgar o caráter das pessoas. –disfarcei minha curiosidade.

–Bom... A Alice é uma força da natureza, aquela baixinha! Ninguém consegue dizer não para ela, ela parece o Gato de Botas do Sherek com aqueles olhinhos pidões quando vê um sapato novo. –eu dei uma risadinha imaginando. –Eu a amo, ela é a minha melhor amiga, fazemos tudo juntas! Já o Emmett... Ele é uma figura, faz todo mundo rir, mas é muito convencido se acha o cara só porque era o capitão do time de basquete da escola, ele e a Alice são únicos. –eu podia imaginar, eles deviam ser realmente ter se tornado boas pessoas... E ela parecia realmente gostar deles, o que era bom.

–E esses seus amigos tem mais irmãos ou são só eles?

–Ele tem um irmão mais velho, mas não sei o nome dele e nunca vi fotos na casa deles, eles não falam dele, só dizem que sentem a sua falta e que respeitam as decisões dele.

–Há quanto tempo você está em Forks, Bella? –perguntei tentando esconder meu maior interesse, se eu continuasse por esse caminho lembranças dolorosas invadiriam minha mente...

–Um pouco mais de dois anos. No começo eu não tinha amigo nenhum, até que um dia derrubei suco em minha roupa lá na escola... Alice estava no banheiro e me ofereceu ajuda. Acredita que ela sempre tem uma muda de roupa na mochila? –eu ri da cara que ela fazia ao ser lembrar de Alice.

–Seus amigos parecem ser de boa índole. –eu disse pensativo. –Eles namoram?

–Namoram, e sabe o que é mais engraçado? Eles são irmãos gêmeos e namoram irmãos gêmeos, Jasper e Rosalie Hale, uma figura esses quatro juntos, eu também gosto muito dos Hale, mas eles são muito reservados, fico imaginado que se um dia eles resolverem ter filhos, que eles terão uma multidão para criar. –agora, depois de muito tempo eu ria livremente e sem barreiras, era bom poder ouvir coisas boas como essas... Saber que o mundo la fora estava bem e seguindo em frente sem mim.

–E você tem namorado? –perguntei e a vi corar. De repente minha atenção foi mais presa ainda. Ela tinha namorado? Se ela tivesse o que eu faria?

–Não. –ela respondeu corando mais ainda.

–E porque não? –eu a pressionei mais interessado ainda, muito aliviado por ter ouvido um 'não' vindo dela.

–Não tenho boas experiências com namoros.

–Por quê?

–Porque o cara que eu dei meu primeiro beijo era gay, ele só se aproximou de mim porque achava o Emmett um tesão... James desgraçado! –então não me contive mais, soltei uma gargalhada ao ouvir isso. –Qual é desgraça dos outros é colírio agora? –continuei rindo, mal dando atenção a ela. –Ei, isso não é engraçado!

–Muito pelo contrario, você não faz idéia de como isso é engraçado! –eu disse e continuei rindo e então ela se levantou e deitou de costas para mim.

Já fazia um tempo que ela estava deitada de costas para mim, eu fiquei esperando que ela voltasse sua atenção para mim, mas ela não o fez. Ela deve ter ficado realmente chateada, mas poxa vida foi muito engraçado, ainda mais ao saber do motivo e dos envolvidos, ela nunca poderia imaginar o quão engraçado aquilo era para mim. Levantei-me e me deitei ao seu lado.

–Não fica chateada não. –eu disse abraçando-a por trás.

–Ta bom. –ela suspirou pesado e sorri.

–Fica de frente pra mim. –eu a virei de frente para mim e a encarei em seus olhos cor de chocolate, só que agora eles eram de um chocolate derretido e fui eu quem causou esse efeito nela. –Você ta chateada ainda? –perguntei.

–Um pouquinho. –ela disse fazendo um biquinho que fez meu coração perder o compasso da batida.

–Desculpa. –eu sussurrei bem baixinho, olhando em seus olhos, totalmente sincero, eu não a queria chateada comigo.

–Ta bom. –ela disse de um jeito bem fofo.

–Não foi convincente. –eu disse malicioso e quando ela me olho dei uma beijo delicado no canto de sua boca, ela estremeceu. –Você me desculpou?

–S-sim. –ela estava gaguejando, aquilo era um bom sinal, um ótimo sinal se quer saber.

–Eu acho que não. –eu disse colando meus lábios aos seus. Era delirante a sensação, como estar no paraíso e provar da fruta proibida.

Beijamos-nos com calma e sensualidade, mas quando suas mãos infiltraram meus cabelos deixei um gemido sofrido escapar e colei mais ainda seus lábios aos meus, não deixando parte alguma de sua boca de fora da minha. Eu estava em toda parte, ela estava em toda parte, mas o ruim de ser humano era que você precisava respirar, eu não queria e sabia que ela também não. Separei-me com muita má vontade dela.

–Agora você me desculpou. –eu disse ofegante pelo beijo.

–Idiota. –ela disse também sem fôlego e eu ri.

–Já recuperou o fôlego? –perguntei depois de um tempo recuperando a respiração.

–Já por quê? –não respondi e voltei a beijá-la.

Naquela noite nada mais intimo rolou entre a gente, mas eu sentia que nada era tão intimo do que o que estávamos fazendo. A troca de beijos era o símbolo da confiança, e a maneira como ela retribuía a mim me deixava transbordando de contentamento. Ela confiava em mim e eu podia muito bem ver isso, eu tinha certeza de que eu faria de tudo para que não perdesse a sua confiança nunca.

Eu sabia que uma hora encararíamos o mundo lá fora, mas eu ainda não estava pronto para isso, eu podia curtir o que tínhamos enquanto isso, a sensação de tê-la ao meu lado.

Com o tempo eu me sentiria mais livre em poder compartilhar meu passado com ela, e então depois disso, me sentiria livre para encarar o mundo lá fora, mas eu queria que ela estivesse ao meu lado, eu só não entendia muito bem os meus motivos ainda.


	10. Capítulo 10

**_Capítulo 10_**

No dia seguinte a rotina foi à mesma, ouve apenas uma mudança que fez todo o meu mundo cair. Sempre que era possível, nossos lábios estavam colados. Tomamos café-da-manhã, ele lavou a louça e foi ler um livro. E eu fiquei deitada boiando sem saber o que fazer. O que se tem para fazer no meio do mato de interessante? Resolvi questionar.

–Então... –eu disse e ele levantou seus olhos de seu livro. –O que se tem para fazer de divertido por aqui? –perguntei e ele abaixou seu livro revelando o sorriso mais malicioso que já vi em via o tipo de sorriso que o diabo dava quando via alguém se ferrar...

(...)

–Não Edward eu to te falando assim não vai dar! –eu disse olhando pra ele irritada.

–Deixa de ser teimosa, você vai ver como aprende rapidinho. –disse ele se posicionando atrás de mim.

–Edward... –eu gemi segurando aquele negócio com as mãos.

–Fica quieta e me escuta. –disse ele perto do meu ouvido, arrepiei. –Agora você endireita o corpo, abre as pernas... –ele me deu as instruções. –Agora levanta o machado e bate certeiro no meio da tora. –disse ele segurando em minha cintura para me dar equilíbrio. _(N/A: Pensaram coisa errada né? Rs)._

Essa não era bem a minha idéia de diversão quando perguntei! Quem disse que eu quero aprender a cortar lenha? Será que Edward não sabe que um negócio cortante e pesado, tipo um machado, em minhas mãos era letal?

–Eu não vou conseguir. –eu disse.

–Consegue sim. –disse ele apoiando o queixo em meu ombro direito sussurrando.

–Consigo não. –eu ofeguei quando senti ele se apertar mais a mim.

–Tenta pelo menos. –disse ele apertando minha cintura, como ele quer que eu me concentre assim?

–Ta bom. –eu disse erguendo aquele machado pesado.

Eu o ergui bem alto, mirei o centro da tora e o abaixei com tudo bem no meio da tora. A bichinha deu seu ultimo suspiro e então se partiu ao meio.

–Ahhhhhhhh... –eu disse largando o machado no chão e comemorando, fazendo com que ele se afundasse na neve. –Eu consegui! Eu consegui! –eu cantei me virando radiante pra ele.

–Eu disse não disse? –ele disse sorrindo divertido e então ver aquele sorriso foi demais para mim e eu não resisti.

Ataquei seus lábios com ferocidade, com vontade. Ele me apertou mais contra si. Nossas mãos curiosas passando a mão por todo o corpo um do outro, quando suas mãos chegaram ao meu bumbum me apertaram forte, e me impulsionaram para cima, fazendo com que eu abraçasse sua cintura com as pernas. Então ele começou a andar de volta para a cabana.

Quando entramos no calor confortável da cabana ele me prensou contra a parede, me amassando apertando, beijando, suspirando e gemendo. Toda vez que era necessário respirar nossas bocas ia para o pescoço do outro.

Ficamos nessa agarração por um bom tempo. Eu estava deitada em sua cama com ele por cima, nos beijávamos com calma, sem pressa para parar, suas mãos massageavam preguiçosamente meus seios, eu mal sabia como elas haviam ido parar ali, eu só sabia que não queria é que eles saísse dali, nunca.

Depois de um tempo ficamos apenas deitados, agora eu estava deitada por cima dele, com o rosto em seu peito, sua mão ainda apertava meu seio, era meio difícil manter concentração assim!

–Edward? –eu olhei para cima e ele estava lindo de olhos fechado apenas curtindo o momento.

–Hmmmm.

–Me fala mais sobre você. –eu pedi me ajeitando para poder ver seu rosto melhor, não sei se foi inconsciente ou consciente, mas sua mão apertou com um pouco mais de força o seio que ele segurava, mas elas não saíram dali, eu sorri internamente.

–O que quer saber? –ele perguntou.

–Tudo, eu sei que você não morou aqui sempre. –eu disse. –Aconteceu algo em sua vida que fez com que você se fechasse aqui e se mantivesse longe do mundo não é? –perguntei e ele afirmou com a cabeça, seus olhos presos em mim. –E o que foi que aconteceu? –ele suspirou e esperou um momento para poder falar.

–Minha esposa e minhas filhas morreram em um acidente de carro causado por mim. –disse ele com a voz carregada de dor e eu pude sentir sua dor, sua mão tentou sair debaixo da minha blusa, mas sem pensar coloquei minha mão por cima para mantê-la ali, ele deu um sorrisinho triste.

–Como? –foi só o que perguntei.

–Estávamos indo embora da festa de noivado de minha cunhada, eu havia bebido duas ou tres taças de vinho, sempre fui um bom motorista e não me importei, a bebida nunca subiu na minha cabeça daquela forma... Minhas meninas estavam no banco de trás do carro dormindo, elas eram gêmeas, minha esposa e elas nem sentiram dor, eu perdi o controle do carro e capotamos. –eu vi que seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas, eu queria interrompê-lo, mas então eu percebi que ele nunca havia falado sobre aquilo com ninguém. Ele precisava colocar para fora aquele sentimento, e eu estaria ali por ele. –Nem pude ir ao enterro delas, fiquei dois meses em coma no hospital. –e de repente a imagem de Edward deitado em uma cama de hospital em coma, todo cheio de machucados encheu a minha mente, deixei que minhas lágrimas criassem vida própria, eu não conseguia conte-las.

–Sinto muito. –eu disse vendo a sua dor, eu queria poder arrancar aquela dor de dentro dele e joga-la fora, se pudesse a sentiria por ele, me sentia impotente por não poder fazer nada por ele naquele momento, só conforta-lo.

–Já faz dois anos. –ele disse de olhos fechados.

–Se eu soubesse... Eu... Sinto muito, mesmo! –eu segurei sem seu rosto para que ele pudesse me olhar e visse que eu falava serio.

–Nunca falei disso com ninguém, foi bom poder descarregar a culpa. –ele disse.

–Edward você não foi culpado, eu sei que é doloroso, mas...

–Isabella não tente amenizar a minha culpa. –disse ele furioso agora, sua mão saiu de baixo da minha blusa e eu me senti vazia. –Eu fui culpado entendeu? Eu machuco e magôo todas as pessoas que amo, todos perto de mim sofrem... Ou morrem. –disse ele agora chorando.

–Shhhh... –eu disse confortando-o, me sentei em seu colo e o abracei, trazendo seu roto para o meu peito e massageando seus cabelos. –Eu estou aqui não estou e eu não estou machucada. –eu disse. –Só sofrendo por te ver assim, mas isso não é culpa sua. –eu disse.

–Sinto muito. –disse ele me encarando.

–Pelo que? Perguntei confusa.

–Por estar sofrendo. –disse ele cheirando meu pescoço.

–É isso que acontece quando a gente ama alguém sentimos o mesmo que o outro está sentindo. –eu disse cheia de coragem, pois quando vi Edward sofrendo daquele jeito e quis fazer de tudo para que aquilo acabasse eu entendi que aquilo não tinha outro significado ou definição, era amor em sua forma mais pura. Ele ficou lá me olhando por um momento e um brilho acendeu em seu olhar.

–Sei que pode parecer loucura. –disse ele olhando em meus olhos com um pequeno sorriso torto em seus lábios perfeitos. –Mas eu também te amo. –eu sorri largamente. –Eu acreditava que não poderia mais ter esse sentimento por ninguém, até você aparecer e mudar todo o meu mundo. –agora eu chorava de felicidade, meu peito se estufava de alegria e eu sentia que a qualquer momento tudo o que eu sentia poderia ser demais.

Esqueci de tudo e de todos os problemas quando nossos lábios se encontraram.


End file.
